It sounds like a million colors
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: The piano keys are black and white but they sound like a million colors in my mind. AU - Kames.
1. Chapter 1

"A Kendall Knight concert?" James asked and arched an eyebrow. "Now why would I go there? I've never heard of him." He continued and shook his head.

The brunette girl beside him rolled her eyes and let out a squeal. "Because! My mom won't let me go alone and I have to go and see him! He's so handsome and amazing!" She squeaked and shook the tall brunet by his shoulders.

"Calm down, Camille." James chuckled and shrugged her off and grabbed a better hold of his white cane and adjusted his silvery sunglasses before smiling down at his friend. "If it's that important to you then sure, I'll come with you." He said and Camille squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, James!" She cried out and burst into a fit of giggles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted and James patted her back. "You're not gonna regret it! You're going to love it! I promise you." Camille said and James nodded his head. "I'll be at your house tomorrow by six, alright?" She asked.

"Sure." James replied calmly and Camille let him go and jumped back.

Camille thanked him again and then she hurried away leaving the brunet in the small cafe. James let out a quiet sigh and carefully got up from his seat and grabbed his white cane and left the cafe and made his way down the street. He walked slowly and let his cane hover above the ground in front of him, warning him in case there was an obstacle he could fall over.

The way to his apartment and the cafe was since long memorized and James had no problems finding his way there and back again, despite his blindness. James counted it to four hundred and twenty six steps before taking a left and going another fifty seven steps and then turning left again and went into the closest door and up one floor and into the second apartment on the right.

Once he was inside he shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the hanger by the door and kicked his shoes off and then went to the small kitchen and opened the large refrigerator. He felt around in the fridge taking one of the water bottles on the right.

James' helper Carlos – an energetic latino with a constant good mood – always made sure to put the water bottles to the right in the fridge, on the top shelf and he always made sure that James knew that. By now the two didn't even have to tell each other things like this, James knew the drill and Carlos only helped with the things James couldn't do on his own, such as cook, do dishes or laundry and clean.

The brunet made himself a snack – which was just cereal with almond milk – and brought his bowl and sat down by the table, eating it and then walking into his room and sitting down by his piano and playing for a bit.

"Hello? James?" He heard after a while of playing and moments later he heard a low chuckling. "There you are." Carlos said from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." He said. "The traffic was horrible! But I stopped and got some chicken on the way." He said.

"I can smell that." James said with a smile and got up, following the latino into the kitchen. "I had cereal a while ago." he said. "But I'd love to help out if I can." He offered.

Carlos accepted the help and James got the task of stirring the sauce, given the instruction that it shouldn't feel too liquid and not too solid and James gladly took on the task while Carlos went ahead to prepare everything else.

"Camille is taking me to a concert tomorrow night." James announced, his hazel eyes staring into the distance – like always.

"That sounds like fun!" Carlos chirped and nodded. He cut the already cooked chicken and then put it on a plate. "Who's playing?" He asked. James shrugged his shoulders and continued to stir in the pot on the stove.

"Some guy named Kendall Knight." He said. "I don't know who he is but Camille said he was good." He said and Carlos chuckled. "I look forward to it." James continued and smiled. "Do you think there will be a lot of people?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know. I've never heard of a Kendall Knight." Carlos said and shook his head.

James let out a breath and shook his head. "It'll be a surprise then." He said. "Maybe I'll ask Kelly tomorrow?" he suggested. Carlos told him that it was an excellent idea and the two kept small talking about their days while cooking dinner.

_Linelineline_

"Kelly? Can I ask you a question?" James asked and the dark skinned woman chuckled a bit and shuffled her papers around.

"Of course you can, James." She said and turned to the brunet that sat comfortable by the piano and let his fingers lightly trace over the smooth black surface. "What's on your mind?" Kelly asked and James nibbled a bit on his bottom lip.

"My friend is taking me to a concert tonight." James said. "A Kendall Knight concert and I... I just wondered if you knew who he is." He explained. "I would check it out but my computer is acting up and I can't use it." He said and sighed a bit.

"Oh." Kelly said and continued to sort her papers before putting them in order on the table.

"Do you know who he is?" James asked and looked a little confused in a way only James Diamond could. His eyes glossy and lips pressed into a tiny and almost unnoticeable pout.

Kelly gave a small chuckle. "Oh, why yes." She replied. "He's quite a handsome guy." She said and smiled. "Talented song writer and a good singer." She said and sighed a bit. "He seems like a nice guy even though he's dating that monster of a girl that's only famous for her daddy's money." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright." James said, curiosity stilled slightly. "Maybe I'll be famous like him someday?" He asked and chuckled. "But I'm not gonna date mean girls with too much money." He assured and Kelly laughed.

"That's my Jamie." She said and nodded. "Now, shall we take it up where we left it last time?" She asked and James nodded eagerly and stretched his fingers a bit before placing them on the piano's keys and Kelly smiled. "Go ahead." She said and James started playing.

He was light on his fingers and the digits danced back and forth over the black and white keys, filling the room with a rather cheerful little tune he had been working on for about a week. James got lost in his music for a moment, improvising out a new part and giving a happy smile as the notes seemed to swirl around in the room.

Music was everything to James. He loved singing and he himself thought that maybe he had an ounce of talent and maybe he'd be able to make it somewhat big in the future. But out of all the things in the world he loved playing the piano the most. The piano was his most precious friend and companion. Sleek black and white keys that gave off sounds that sounded like a million colors in James' ears. It was almost as if he could see when he played the piano, at least it felt like he saw something.

"That sounds amazing, James." Kelly said silently when the brunet let the notes fade out and James smiled brightly. "You're truly amazing." Kelly told him and rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

_linelineline_

"Carlos?" James called out when he heard the helper enter the apartment. "Could you help me with something?" He asked and moments later Carlos was by his side, in the middle of taking his jacket off and trying to untangle himself from his scarf.

"Sure thing!" Carlos chirped and smiled. "What do you need?" He asked and James smiled a bit and pointed into the general direction of his wardrobe.

"Um... I was wondering if you could help me find an outfit for tonight." He said. "I can't really tell what looks good so... you'll have to help me." He said and clutched a gray shirt in his hands. "What color is this?" he asked.

"It's gray." Carlos chuckled and took the shirt from James and held it up and eyed it. "What color would you like to wear?" He asked and opened James' wardrobe, hanging the shirt up on a hanger. Most of James' wardrobe was very similar and it didn't really matter what clothes you chose since they all kind of matched together. Then again James wanted to dress up and matching colors is hard when you can't even see them.

James thought for a moment and looked a little confused. "Um... I don't know." He said. "Blue? Or maybe green?" He suggested. Carlos nodded and took out a green button up shirt and handed it to the brunet.

"This one is green." He explained. "But... more like army green than actually green." He explained. "Would jeans be alright with that?" He asked and the brunet nodded and took the shirt in his hands and felt the soft fabric between his fingers. "I'll bring out a nice pair of shoes for you. You like your new sneakers, right? Will those do?"

"They'll do perfect, thank you, Carlos." James said and smiled. "Also, I was going to ask you about the computer." He continued. "The voice reader stopped working, can you have a look at it?" He asked and Carlos nodded his head and went to check the computer out.

After just a few moments – James patiently waiting during that time – the latino explained that the software just needed to be updated and made sure to do that before getting up and walking off to prepare dinner for the blind man.

James took the opportunity to sit by the piano and just play with different kind of styles and tunes until Carlos called out that dinner was ready and the brunet hurried to get up and out into the kitchen.

"You play beautifully, James." Carlos said and James blushed.

"Thank you..." He mumbled shyly and then cleared his throat. "Um... What's for dinner?" He quickly asked and had a seat by the table.

Carlos smiled a bit. "Your favorite steak." He said and James lit up like a sun. Carlos couldn't help but smile. James was just so precious and he was a ridiculously talented pianist. Carlos couldn't help but wonder why he was being so shy and modest.

Someone just had to make the brunet understand what an amazing guy he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**Is this another story I'm starting? Why, yes it is!**

**Are you excited? I am! I do admit, I started writing this story while having the worst writers block in my life but now - a few chapters in - I'm really loving this story and I think you will too. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! i love you guys so much! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You look great, James!" Camille chirped when James opened the door for her. "I really like that color on you. It enhances your eyes." She said and James chuckled a bit. "Good sir." The young brunette – that was herself dressed in a purple v-neck and a pair of tight jeans – took the hand James held out and helped him lock up the apartment and then lead her friend down the stairs.

"You seem very excited, Camille." James pointed out. "For a moment I thought I was walking next to a ball of energy." he chuckled and the brunette girl giggled, explaining that she was very excited. James smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I hope he's as good as you say. I still remember the Wayne Wayne concert you took me too, it was horrible."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's not a very good singer but the performance is cool." She said. "Sorry, Jamie." She apologized and James swatted the apology away. "In any case, this is going to be different. Kendall's concert focuses more on music and less on... well everything else. You know... keeping it simple, no flashy neon laser shows, no exotic background dancers, just him and his music."

"That sounds great." James said softly and ducked his head when his friend helped him into the car. He buckled up and Camille went around the car and jumped in, starting the car up and then driving down the street. James wasn't too fond of going by car because then he couldn't ever be sure of where he was. The only things he could make out was if they turned left or right, which didn't help much at all.

"We're here!" Camille said. "Oh, there's quite a lot of people here after all!" She said.

"How many?" James asked and took his friend's hand when he had gotten out of the car. Camille had a look around humming slightly before turning back to James.

"A few hundred, I'd say." She mumbled. "Two or three hundred." She suggested hesitantly and James nodded his head. He didn't like crowds. Being blind and in a crowd was very bothersome and he was glad that he wasn't alone at least. "Don't worry, Jamie, I'm right here." Camille said and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I know." James said and smiled. "So... are we going?" He asked and the two friends made it through the crowd – Camille never letting James' hand go – and found their spots, close to the stage. "How far is it too the stage?" James asked. "Describe it, please." He begged.

Camille gave an excited giggle and nodded. "We're just two roads from the stage. On the back of the stage there's a big banner, it's black and on it there's a green text saying 'Kendall Knight and the Drivers'." She explained.

James smiled a bit and tried to imagine what it would look like. The murmuring from the crowd surrounded him, the constant warmth of Camille's hand around his, the silent music in the background and the smell of a very sweet perfume from someone standing somewhere behind him. It was a concert alright.

"When does it start?" James asked. "What time is it?"

"It's just a few more minutes. It's almost seven." Camille said. "Oh, gosh! I think I just caught a glimpse of Kendall!" She hissed in James' ear and bounced around a bit, squeaking and trying to contain herself a little. James chuckled.

"Really? What does he look like?" He asked. "You never told me." He pointed out and turned to Camille.

"He's tall." Camille started. "Not as tall as you and not as fit either, he's kind of lanky actually. Oh! And he's got a bunch of really cool tattoos and he has this super sexy dirty blond hair and the most gorgeous green eyes ever." She said and let out a dreamy sigh. "He's so handsome!" She squealed and James sighed.

"If you say so." He said and flinched when the crowd started cheering and he could only guess that the singer had entered the stage.

Kendall waved at the crowd, scanning it for a bit and shooting smiles at his fans. He looked over his shoulders at his band and they gave him smiles and nods that were pretty much '_we're ready when you are'. _Kendall let out a shaky breath and turned back to the crowd, nervously gripping at his guitar. "Hey." He said and the crowd cheered.

He smiled a bit and felt the pre-concert nerves start to loosen up. "How are you doing tonight?" He asked and was met by hundreds of different answers. "That sounds cool." He said and smiled. "I hope you're all feeling good now at least." He said. "Uh... so this is a song... obviously." He said and smiled shyly. "And it's called 'Happy Mistakes'." He said.

He started with his guitar riff and glanced up at the crowd before he started singing.

Down in the audience James stood still, trying to concentrate on the music and block out the sound of cheering fans and Camille's squealing. When Kendall started singing he tilted his head to the right a bit, submerging himself into the music.

The song was rather cheerful and catchy but the lyrics is what got James. Those lyrics and that voice. The song ended and Kendall blurted out a corny joke that had James trying to keep his insane chuckles in and then introduced another song and James loved every single second of it.

"_Cause we're all passing time, Looking for the rush that makes us feel alive. Living through the moments, trapped inside a lie. I need you here tonight. Show me there's more to life, and we're not passing time."_

James felt a chill race up his spine and then tingling his head, making his whole being feel fuzzy and made goosebumps appear on his skin.

The song ended far too soon for James' taste and he blinked his eyes and listened closely to what sounded like the stage being rearranged. "This is it!" Camille whispered to him. "They're gonna chose someone to go on stage and it's going to be awesome!" She cooed and James nodded.

"What are they doing now?" he asked.

"They're putting out stools to sit on." Camille explained. "Oh! They're gonna pick someone!" She gasped and her hand shot up in the air in an excited wave. Kendall scanned the crowd and looked thoughtful.

"So many pretty faces out there." He hummed until his eyes stuck to a brunette girl that looked very, _very_ excited. "Hey, gorgeous." He said softly and met Camille's eyes. "How about you hop up on stage and sit here with me for a while?" he asked.

"Yes!" Camille hissed. "He picked me, Jamie!" She cheered and let go of her friend's hand and hurried up on stage and hugged her idol tightly.

James gulped and grasped the air next to him, confusedly feeling around for his friend and frowning when he couldn't find her. He suddenly felt alone and lost in the crowd and let his hand fall back and slap against his thigh.

"What's your name?" Kendall asked.

"Camille Roberts." The young girl said and smiled shyly.

"Alright, Camille Roberts." Kendall said and lead her over to one of the two stools and gestured for her to sit before he himself sitting on the other stool. "Are you comfortable?" he asked when the both sat and looked at each other.

"Very." Camille replied and Kendall chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Cool." He said and took her hand in his and held it when the guy behind them started playing the guitar and Kendall started singing. Camille let out a dreamy sigh and Kendall smiled while singing, wrapping a careful arm around her.

Down in the crowd James stood completely still and listened, Kendall's voice echoed out through the speakers and put a spell on him, making him forget about his loneliness for a few minutes and just feel the music. Ignoring everything and letting his eyes droop close and the music to seep into his body and fill him up with millions and millions of colors.

_Linelineline_

When the song was over Camille was lead off the stage through backstage and the crowd started to dissolve when people started heading for the doors. James stayed put, not being able to do anything else.

He stayed put and waited patiently for Camille to come and get him, because he knew she would. James heard a thump a few footsteps in front of himself but didn't worry when someone approached him.

"Um... hello?" A familiar voice – not coming from the speakers anymore – said.

"Y-Yeah, hi." James greeted awkwardly and suddenly felt embarrassed. "K-Kendall, right?" he asked and gulped.

The blond singer nodded a bit and eyed the brunet in front of himself. He was staring into the distance and in his hands he held a white cane. Kendall knew that he had to be blind. "Yeah." Kendall mumbled. "I'm guessing you're waiting for someone." He said and James nodded. "What's your name?"

"James." The brunet replied and Kendall nodded. "Um... I was here with Camille but she kind of disappeared after she went on stage." James explained. "I can't see so... um... I'm a little lost." He said and blushed.

"Oh." Kendall said and looked around in the empty room. "Well, I think the security guys has closed the hall off so she can't get in here. Do you want me to help you find her?" he asked.

"Yes, please." James mumbled and nodded his head. He held out a hand and Kendall took it in his, not hesitating a second and smiling a bit at James who seemed to try and relax. James took a moment to just feel Kendall's hand. It was warm and rough, his fingers were harder at the tips, suggesting he played the guitar. Very different from James' soft and slim fingers.

The blond hummed a bit as he lead the brunet over to the stage. "There's a few steps here." He said. "We're taking the backstage route." He explained.

"How many steps?" James asked.

"Six, they're all about eight inches high each." he added. "I'll help you." He said and tightened his grip on James' hand when they walked up the stairs. "You okay?" He asked and James nodded. "How did you like the concert, by the way?" Kendall asked and James smiled, not being able to keep the smile back.

"It was amazing." James said when he walked beside Kendall. "I had never heard of you before and I can't understand why not." He said. "Those were some great songs and I really liked the style of them." He babbled and smiled brightly. "And you're a good singer." He added.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Kendall chuckled and squeezed James hand. The brunet blushing and trying to conceal it by faking a scratch on his right ear. Kendall smiled at him and walked through the backstage area, getting a few curious looks from his band and some stage workers.

James felt weird. Usually stranger where very awkward to be around and whenever he had the help of someone else than Carlos, Camille, Kelly or any of his other friends he felt lost and helpless but with Kendall he felt safe.

"I haven't heard about you before." James said after a few moments of pondering. "Have you been performing for a long time?" He asked. Kendall gave a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"No, I've only performed like this for a few months." He said. "I guess my friends and my girlfriend's popularity has helped a lot." He said and sighed.

"I want to become a famous musician as well." James blurted out.

The blond gave his hand another squeeze. "That's cool." he said. "Maybe we should jam sometime?" He said and James blushed again. "That is if you'd like." Kendall was quick to say, sinking his teeth into his own bottom lip for blurting out such a suggestion.

"I-I'd love to." James said. "Maybe... you could come by the studio where I work?" He suggested. "Wainwright Music Studio. Just ask for James Diamond." He said mumbled and smiled a bit. "I'll talk to Kelly about it. "

"Great." Kendall said and looked around a bit and smiled spotting the brunette girl he had taken on stage earlier. She was worriedly looking around and seemed to be looking for someone to help her out. "Hey." Kendall called and waved with his free hand.

Camille squeaked and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Thanks for leaving me behind." James chuckled and Camille was quick to wrap her arms around him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, James!" She said. "I didn't mean to, I couldn't go back down the stage and when I tried to go back they told me I couldn't." She said and hugged James' neck. The brunet chuckled a bit and Camille pulled away and turned to Kendall. "I-I'm really sorry." She said. "I should have taken better care of him."

"It's alright, Camille. I'm not a child." James said and Kendall agreed.

"It was really no problem." He said. "But I have to go, my manager is trying to flag me down." He said and nodded over to a short woman in a pantsuit that waved at him. "It was really nice meeting you two." Kendall said and placed James' hand in Camille's. "Keep an eye on him, okay?" He asked and winked at the brunette girl.

"I-I will!" Camille chirped and the blond turned to James.

"It was nice to meet you, James. I'll call your people up, okay?" He asked and James nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "That sounds great." He said and turned to the blond. "Thanks for the concert, it was awesome." He added with a smile and Kendall eyed him before chuckling.

"No problem, man." He said. "Later." He cooed before jogging off towards his manager that seemed to scold him for something. Camille hesitated a moment before turning to her friend with a sly smirk.

She swung her and James' arm back and forth a bit and hummed. "So... He'll call your people, hm?" She said and James nodded his head.

"I told him I do music too and he asked if maybe we could jam sometime." He explained. Camille's jaw dropped and she gasped out. "What?" James chuckled.

"James. You're gonna get to meet him again! You're gonna meet Kendall Knight again! That's amazing!" She said and James nodded. "You gotta tell me everything on the way back." She said and started dragging her friend towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys! I'm so glad you guys like this story! It's amazing to have your support! I love you guys so much!<strong>

**And don't think I don't see you guys! I happen to have some real dedicated readers out there. Yeah, I'm talking about you! Yes, you! You are awesome!**

**Thank you all for reading. New readers, old readers, everyone! I love you all because you are awesome! Just look at you reading this fic like a champ! Great job!**

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

"James?" Kelly called softly and peeked into the room. The brunet stood with his back turned against her with a violin tucked in under his chin while playing a slow and emotional piece. "Jamie, sweetie?" Kelly tried again and smiled a bit.

James stopped playing and turned to her, violin staying in the crook of his neck and let the bow hover over the strings in a pause. "Yes, Kelly?" he asked.

"I just got a call." Kelly said and walked in. "From a Kendall Knight." She said.

James froze. Kendall had called? It had been almost two months since the concert and James had simply thought that Kendall had forgotten about him or perhaps the promise of hanging out was an empty one to begin with.

Not a day had gone by since the concert when James hadn't thought of the singer. James had even started taking guitar lessons and done multiple interpretations on several of Kendall's songs on both piano and the violin.

"Really now?" James asked with a smile. He hadn't told anyone but Camille about the night of the concert so Kelly didn't know anything about Kendall's call. "What did he say?" James asked and put the violin down.

"He asked for a James Diamond and he asked if it would be alright to come over next week for a meeting or session." Kelly said while eying the brunet that looked awfully amused. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked a bit. "Exactly what happened on the concert, Jamie?" She asked and James smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders, sitting down by the piano.

"I happened to meet him after the concert and we talked for a bit. I mentioned that I do music and he suggested that we play together sometime." James said and smiled. "I told him about you and WMS and he told me he'd call."

"You're amazing, do you know that, James?" Kelly asked. "Oh, imagine! A Kendall Knight feature in one of my musicians!" She said dreamily and hugged her iPad in her arms. "My favorite one on top of that!" She cheered and walked up to the brunet and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Jamie, it's going to be great." She said.

"So I guess that you booked him in some time next week?" James chuckled and Kelly grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair.

James shied away and ran his fingers through his brown locks. "Yes, I did." Kelly chirped. "Tuesday at one." She said. The brunet smiled and nodded his head. "You've simply outdone yourself this time, James." Kelly said. "Not only are you making some great music, you're luring in musicians!"

"I-I wouldn't call it _lure in_." James mumbled timidly and shifted. "He was the one to suggest it." He explained and blushed. "I just accepted the offer and mentioned WMS." he said and Kelly chuckled patting James on the shoulder.

"Well, you did a good job at whatever you were doing." She said. "I'm very grateful." She said and smiled. "And... Also I have a surprise for you." She added and James lit up.

"Really? What is it?" he asked eagerly and Kelly chuckled.

"It's a new instrument." She said and James seemed to radiate excitement and he nodded his head, hair flapping over his forehead. "Guess which one it is?" She asked.

James hummed and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Can I feel it?" he asked and Kelly nodded her head and handed him the long silvery instrument and smiled at the brunet when he looked puzzled. "Maybe it's a brass instrument? Or a wood wind instrument? I can't tell." He hummed and frowned a bit. "I give up. What is it?" he asked.

"You were right. It's a wood wind instrument." Kelly said. "A traverse flute."

"Oh, cool!" James cooed and gripped the instrument in his hands. "Can't wait to learn it!" He chirped and felt the instrument a bit and tried to find out how to use it.

"I've hired a teacher for you." Kelly said. "She'll be here on Mondays, by four." She announced and James nodded, handing the long instrument back to the woman and then turning around and mindlessly pushing down piano keys. "What's on your mind, Jamie?" Kelly asked and looked down at the brunet while she put the flute away. "You look thoughtful."

"I am thoughtful." James sighed and leaned his head in his hand. "I'm thinking about the session with Kendall. He doesn't even know what I do. He just suggested that we play." He mumbled and slid his index finger along one of the keys. "What if he doesn't think I'm good?"

Kelly gasped slightly and sat down next to the brunet. "Oh, James! Don't ever say that! You're amazing and if he so much as suggests that you're not good then I'll throw him out, head first." She said and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't throw him out too hard because you might get into trouble." James chuckled.

"Of course not, sweetie." Kelly said. "But really, if he's being rude than I'm going to have to make him leave." She said and James nodded.

_Linelineline_

"Hey." Kendall greeted and James smiled shyly.

"Hi." He said. "I'm glad you called, Kelly hasn't stopped talking about you coming here." He said and chuckled. "Um... let's go to my 'office' he said and gestured for the blond to follow. James walked down the hall, twenty eight steps forward and sixteen steps to the right.

"You seem to know your way around." Kendall said and looked around in the bright corridors. They walls were mostly white but they were decorated with paintings and various statues and flowers, all in different shades of blue.

"I've learned to find my way." James chuckled and opened a door and stepped inside. "Uh... here's where I work and stuff." James said. "Just make yourself at home." he added and Kendall nodded while looking around at the small arsenal of instruments.

"Do you play all of these?" Kendall asked. "Uh, the instruments?" he added and James nodded.

"Well, I play the piano and violin and I'm trying to learn the guitar and I just got the flute last week." He explained. "I really like music." James said when the reply took a while. "I want to learn to play a lot of instruments. Then I can play lots of music."

"Yeah, you can." Kendall said. "What do you play the most?" he asked and sat down in a nearby chair. "I play the guitar and a teeny tiny bit of piano. I'm not very good at it..." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"I like the piano the best." James said. "But violin is a close second." he added quickly and felt around a bit before sitting down on a chair. "So do you write a lot of music?" he asked and Kendall nodded.

"I do." he said. "It's kind of... my thing." he said and scratched the back of his neck.

Kendall looked around again, the room was decorated nicely with a lot of paintings and blue curtains to the large windows. Kendall was puzzled to why James would have such a nice room when he couldn't see the paintings and colors.

The blond turned to look at James who also seemed to be deep in thoughts and eyed him. James was tall, quite fit and oh so very beautiful. Of course Kendall had spotted him on that concert and of course he wanted to bring James up on stage but something kept him from doing so and instead he had picked the girl standing next to him.

Kendall couldn't believe his eyes when James had stayed behind after the concert and he just had to investigate. He couldn't believe how absolutely stunning the brunet was, even more up close.

"What about you? Do you write any music?" Kendall asked, trying to get back to reality.

"I can't read music." James chuckled. "And I can't write it either, so I sometimes ask Kelly to write for me but mostly I just play what I hear or whatever is on my mind." He explained.

"It must be difficult." Kendall mumbled. "Not being able to see that is." he quickly added. "Um... Gosh, that was insensitive, I'm sorry." He blurted out and smothered his hand over his face. James chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. "I don't mind. Being blind is what it is." He said and smiled softly. "I've gotten quite used to it so it's not a problem for me anymore." He explained and turned to the blond. "You're not insensitive at all." He said and Kendall smiled.

"Sorry." He mumbled and shook his head.

James nodded his head and shifted a bit. "Hey, do you wanna play some?" He asked. "You can play the guitar if you'd like and I'll fool around with the piano?" Kendall nodded eagerly, longing to hear James play.

"I'd love to." He said.

"You can grab the guitar, I'll just... have a seat." James mumbled and went over to the piano, sitting down and opening up the cover, revealing the keys. "You can pull a chair over here if you'd like as long as you put it back when we're done. I don't wanna trip on it."

"Sure." Kendall said and grabbed the guitar – a black acoustic guitar – and a chair and went over to James and sat next to him. "So... what do you usually play?" Kendall asked. "I play anything so I'll try my best to tag along to whatever you play." James nodded.

"I play anything." he said and nervously shifted a bit, fingers hesitating over the keys before he took a few simple chords. "A base perhaps?" he suggested. Kendall nodded and strummed his thumb over the guitar strings. "I'll start with the chord, you go ahead and play."

"Sure." Kendall replied and James started playing, a very basic string of chords. Kendall tapped with his foot a bit before joining in, playing a cheery few riffs.

It sounded... nice.

Kendall was just about to open his mouth when James added his other hand into the play and playing along with Kendall's guitar riffs, mimicking the riff perfectly on the piano. The blond's jaw dropped and he almost lost track of his own fingers as James played every single note perfectly and they had an actual song already.

"W-Wow..." Kendall breathed out and James stopped playing.

"I-Is it bad?" he asked worriedly.

"Are you joking with me? It's amazing!" Kendall exclaimed and shook his head. "You're awesome, James!" He said and James blushed and shifted in his seat. "You've got some insane skills." he said. "Why aren't you famous already?"

James' blush deepened and he shifted in his seat. "Um... I-I don't-... I-I haven't released anything yet." He mumbled shyly. "K-Kelly and I are working on an EP but it isn't finished yet." He said. "D-Do you really think I play good?"

"Good?" Kendall sputtered. "James, you play amazingly. You're the best one I've ever heard." He said and James smiled at the praise.

"T-To be fair, you're the best guitarist I've ever heard a-and I like your lyrics." He added. Kendall smiled. "Maybe... um... if you'd like... we could try and make something together?" he suggested and Kendall nodded eagerly.

"James, I would be _honored_ to work together with you on a song." He said. James smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"I'd can only say the same." He said. "Don't tell Kelly yet though, she'll go through the roof." He added and just then the door opened and the said woman stepped inside.

She eyed the two guys with a wide smile and tilted her head a bit and hugged her iPad to her chest. "Don't tell Kelly what?" She asked and James chuckled and got up from his seat. "Jamie, sweetie, are you keeping secrets from me?" The woman asked.

"I sure am." James said. "Kendall, this is Kelly, my manager, my producer, my friend and well... she's just an awesome person that runs everything around here." He said and introduced the two. "Kelly, you already know who this is since you wouldn't stop talking about him."

"Oh, James. Way to embarrass me." Kelly mumbled and looked a bit troubled but the troubled look soon disappeared and was replaced by a big and warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Kendall." She said and shook the blond's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Kendall greeted with a smile. "You've got yourself a real dose of talent here." He said and pointed with his thumb over at James. "This guy sure knows how to treat a piano."

James blushed. "Oh, James is a very talented young man." Kelly confirmed. "Have the two of you played together?" She asked and James nodded. "And?"

"It sounds like a winner." Kendall said.

"We were thinking of maybe... uh..." James mumbled, hesitating a bit. "Um... Kendall and I... um..." He stuttered and shifted a bit. Kendall patted James on the shoulder, making the brunet flinch a bit at the sudden contact.

"We were thinking of working together on maybe one or a few songs." Kendall filled in. James blushed and nodded his head. "I'd love to maybe write some lyrics to that genius piano playing." He said.

"A-And I'd really like to compose some music for the awesome lyrics Kendall writes." James shimmied in.

Kelly lit up like a sun and it was almost so that James could feel the room get warmer. "That is a marvelous idea!" Kelly cheered. "I think that is an absolutely amazing plan! Oh, do imagine it! A single by Kendall Knight and James Diamond! How amazing!" She babbled. "I can see the headlines already. The interviews, the fans, gigs!"

"I told you she'd freak." James whispered, leaning closer to the blond. "She's very into her job." he added and Kendall shuddered, James' soft whispered going right through his ear and down his spine all the ways to his toes and then back up into his brain.

"Oh, it's going to be amazing." Kelly sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." James said and reached out for the woman and started pushing her towards the door. "It's going to be really cool but we gotta actually write something too so we'd appreciate some privacy." he said.

"Oh, of course! Don't let me disturb." Kelly cheered. "You know where to find me, Jamie. Be good now." She said and patted the brunet on top of the head.

"Yes, mother." James said in a snooty and sarcastic voice, making the woman roll her eyes. "Bye, Kelly." James said and the closed the door. "Always this babying." He sighed and turned back to Kendall.

The blond chuckled stiffly and nodded. "Oh, it's better than being barked at like I'm some dog." He said. "Gustavo, uh... the guy who signed me, he's a real douche sometimes. His lyrics are older than rocks." He said and shook his head. _"Oh, girl... you make my heart go 'ooooohh', girl, girl, girl..."_ He sang in an obnoxious voice. "It's bad."

"I can imagine if he writes like that." James laughed and sat back down by the piano. "So. How do _you_ write?" he asked.

"Well, you heard me songs at the concert, I hope." Kendall said. "I like that style, it's kind of different but it's still a little... pop? I'd call it indie pop."

"I liked that." James said. "How do you want to start this out? Cheery? Sad? Romantic? Angry?" James asked and took a chord for each mood he counted. Kendall hummed.

"I like the sound of cheery. I like cheery and catchy songs." He said and James nodded, smiling widely and Kendall smiled back even though he knew James couldn't see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Updating! Wie!<strong>

**You guys seem to like this story and I'm so glad! So incredibly glad that you do because I really like this story too! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it! Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure thing. Tomorrow is great. Alright, g-goodbye." James said and smiled, hanging up the phone and putting the small device in his pocket. Carlos curiously peeked his head into James' room and smiled while folding a white t-shirt.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked and James turned to him.

"Oh, um... that was just a friend." He mumbled. "We're kind of working together on a project so he asked if we could meet up tomorrow. We're having lunch together." James said. Carlos nodded his head and eyed the brunet. "Um... Why do you ask?" James wondered.

Carlos chuckled. "I was just curious." He said. "You just seemed so excited. I almost thought it was a date you were planning." he said and James' cheeks flushed red.

"It's not a date." He mumbled. "It's just lunch and a writing session." he assured and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've only met the guy twice anyways." He said.

"Is he nice?" The latino asked and finished folding the shirt, now just holding it in his hands and waiting for a reply. James hesitated a bit and then nodded. "Good, we don't want anyone mean around. Those people are just obnoxious." Carlos said and went to put the shirt in James' wardrobe.

James pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. "Kendall's not like that." He said sternly. "He's a really nice guy." He blurted out and then stopped himself, realizing that he had just given away who he was seeing. His cheeks turned red in an instant and Carlos smirked.

"Kendall, hm?" he asked and sauntered over to the brunet and seated himself next to him. "Would that be the rock star you went to see with Camille a few months ago?" he asked. James' cheeks flushed in a scarlet red color and he pouted his lips.

"He's not a _rock star_." He said. "He does indie pop and some electronic music." He said. "Also he's a great guitar player and he can even play a little bit on the piano." James babbled, only making Carlos' smile widen further.

"Of course." He just said, smirk evident in his voice. "Does someone in here have a crush on a certain _indie pop star?_" He asked and James scoffed.

"I certainly haven't got a crush on Kendall." He said and sounded almost offended. "We're co-workers. Writing partners. Acquaintances at best." He said and snorted.

"Of course." Carlos teased and nudged the brunet that pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just lunch." He said and then got up to usher the latino out of his room. "Go and cook or whatever you do." He said and Carlos laughed a bit and then went to continue with the various tasks he had around in the apartment.

James went through his closet, feeling his way through every singly piece of clothing he had. Most clothes were regular cotton, some where a little stiffer – mostly the dress shirts and blazers – but James stopped when he felt a particularly soft shirt in his hands. It was light and felt really good between his fingers.

He hesitated a bit before grabbing it and going out to the kitchen where Carlos was in the middle of doing dishes. "Hey, Carlos. What color is this?" James asked and held the shirt up.

"It's dark blue, James." Carlos replied after a quick glance over his shoulder. "Dressing up?" He asked and James frowned.

"N-No." he mumbled. "I was just wondering." he said innocently and went back into his bedroom and put the shirt on his desk chair. "Where's my Timberland sneakers?" he called out.

"In the wardrobe, to the left." Carlos called back and James picked the shoes out and put them out by his shirt. "Are you sure that you're not dressing up?" The helper asked ad James huffed.

"I'm just picking out clothes to wear, why are you calling that dressing up?" he asked.

"Because you usually don't care what you put on." Carlos replied and James cursed under his breath and flopped down on his bed, hiding his face in the soft pillows and sighing.

So maybe he was crushing on Kendall...

_linelineline_

"They're the wrong color."

"Honey..." Kendall sighed and frowned down at the blonde girl that was scowling at him and the bouquet of pink roses he held.

"I already told you, they're the wrong color. You know I like red roses the best." Mercedes said and glared up at the singer, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the ground.

Kendall sighed a bit and looked down at the flowers. "But... your favorite color is pink and I saw these and I thought they looked really cool." he said. "They're so colorful and I just thought you'd like them." He explained and offered his girlfriend the flowers once more.

"Well, I don't." She hissed and swatted him away. "I wouldn't even give those hideous pink roses to my sick grandma." She said. "Everyone knows that red roses are for romance and love." She said and rolled her eyes, turning her back against her boyfriend and sighing once more.

"Mercedes... I was just trying to be nice. If you don't like them then I'll take them out of you sight, okay?" he said and opened his car door and put the flowers in the backseat. "See? Gone." he said and closed the car door again. "I'm sorry, baby. I tried to be romantic and... well... you're just a lot better at it than me."

"Of course I am." Mercedes said and turned to him, smiling sweetly and sighing. "What would you do without me?" She sighed and eyed the blond. "You need a haircut." She said and reached out and ran her fingers through Kendall's blond hair. "Maybe we should dye it? Your eyebrows are way too dark for you. Maybe you'd make a good brunet?" She said.

"M-Maybe another time, baby." Kendall said and smiled nervously.

Mercedes eyed him again and sighed at his worn black sneakers. "What did I tell you about those?" She asked. "They're ugly, why do you still have them?"

"They're my lucky sneakers." Kendall said. "They bring good luck." He explained and smiled a bit. "I wore them when I met you." he said and the girl softened a bit, smiling up at him. "I'm so lucky to have met you." Kendall said and hugged his girlfriend.

"Aw, Kenny." Mercedes cooed and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so sweet." She said. "I might let you ask me out this weekend." She said and placed a big kiss on the singer's cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick stain. Kendall blushed and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I'd love that." he said. "How about Palm Woods new restaurant? Friday?" He suggested and his girlfriend lit up.

"Oh, definitely!" She said and Kendall smiled at her.

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow and make sure everything is alright." he said. Mercedes nodded and Kendall hugged her again, kissing her cheek and trying to ignore the sigh he earned himself.

"You and your hugs." Mercedes sighed. "You're gonna wrinkle my shirt." She complained and pushed him away. "Just call me, okay?" She sighed before blowing Kendall a kiss and then strutting down the street and disappearing out of sight.

Kendall let out a small sigh and then slid into his car and started it up. He drove down to Wainwright Music Studio and parked the car, taking the elevator up to the right floor and finding his way to James' room/office.

"Knock, knock." He said while he opened the door and gently tapped his knuckles against the door.

"Hey!" James greeted and turned around in his seat. Kendall smiled at the brunet, eying him once before stepping into the room and closing the door. "You made it just in time! I was fooling around a bit with what we played the last time and I really want you to hear this." He said and scooted closer to the piano. "Come on and sit." he said.

"Okay." Kendall said and took a seat next to the piano, curiously watching the pretty brunet. James started playing and Kendall could only sit and gawk at how the brunet had once again come up with something absolutely brilliant and amazingly beautiful. When the brunet silenced his playing he turned to the blond and smiled. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're a genius." Kendall breathed. James blushed a bit and squirmed in his seat. "That was brilliant." He said and James nodded his head. "Let me grab the guitar and we'll see if we can cook something up?" he said and got up, James scooted a little too the left and flinched when a bunch of papers fell on the floor.

"Oh, crap." James mumbled. "I'm really clumsy." He said and slid off the chair and patted his hands on the floor trying to find the papers. Kendall chuckled and knelt beside him.

"I'll help you." he said and picked the papers up, glancing at them before stopping. "James..." He said. "Is this... song lyrics?" he asked. James turned tomato red and sputtered and quickly got up.

"U-Uh... Y-yeah, it is." He said and fumbled to get up on his feet. "Um... t-they're just drafts. N-Nothing serious, I was just playing around." He said and gulped. "Um..." he choked out and Kendall eyed the papers.

He looked at the brunet who was obviously embarrassed and seemed to listen to what he was doing. "Could you... perhaps play it for me?" Kendall asked. James' cheeks blazed cherry red and the brunet hesitantly nodded his head and sat back down by the piano, nervously letting his trembling hands hover over the keys. Kendall had a seat next to him again.

The brunet played for a bit and then he opened his mouth to sing but quickly closed it and seemed to fumble with his fingers. "S-Sorry." James blurted out. "I-I just-... N-Normally it's only Kelly who's heard me sing..." He explained.

"It's okay." Kendall said. "Take your time." he said softly and James nodded and started playing again, taking a deep breath before he silently sang.

"_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment, I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open. Take a shot in the dark to be where you are..."_ James sang and then silenced down and stopped playing. He blushed and pulled his shoulders up a bit. "T-That's all I've got so far... I-I'm not really a lyric writer."

"What are you talking about, that was great." Kendall said. "Play it again and keep going." He instructed and James did and repeated the song and kept playing while Kendall sang. _"I don't wanna watch the world keep changing, when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing. Take a shot in the dark to be where you are. Take a shot in the dark..."_

James stopped playing and let out a shaky breath. "T-That sounded really nice." He stuttered out.

"Really?" Kendall asked shyly. "It was just improvisation." He said and James nodded.

"I really liked it." He said. "It sounded great." He added and smiled a bit. "Perhaps we could continue on that later?" he asked.

"Definitely." Kendall agreed. "But what do you say about lunch?" He asked. "I'm kind of hungry, I missed my breakfast this morning and my stomach is starting to remind me of that." he said and chuckled. The brunet nodded and shuffled out of his seat. "There's a great diner not too far from here, I've got my car parked just outside if you'd like to go?"

"Y-yeah!" James said, hesitating a bit and wondering if he came out too cheerful. "I-I mean... s-sure. If you'd like." He said.

Kendall smiled and got up. "Cool." he said. "Let's go." he said and grabbed his jacket and waited for James before exiting the room and running into Kelly on the was to the elevator. "Oh, hey, Kelly." Kendall greeted.

"Hello, boys." She said and eyed the two. "Are you heading out?" She asked.

"We're just going out to grab something to eat." James said. "We won't be long." He assured and smiled briefly before making his way down the corridor and waved with his hand. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"I'm right with you." Kendall said and scurried after the brunet. "See you later, Kelly." He said and waved at the chuckling woman. The blond hurried after James and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to go to the main floor. "So." Kendall hummed on the way down. "I hope you're hungry. The place does some mean burgers."

"That's cool." James said. "Do they have good fries?" He asked. "I love french fries." He chirped and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. "Especially curly ones." He added with a smile. Kendall gave a light chuckle.

"They've got great fries. Both straight and curly." He told James and eyed the brunet.

James nodded his head and the two talked about what they were going to eat for a moment. When they got down to Kendall's car the blond opened up the door for his new friend and helped him sit properly before getting into the drivers seat.

"Let's get going." He said and started up the car, throwing a glance at his passenger that sat with his hands folded in his lap and fingers fiddling nervously. Kendall couldn't help but smile again. "Let's go and get lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Update! I know you guys love those! :)<strong>

**So in this chapter we meet Kendall's girlfriend! And James is being all adorable and sweet :3**

**Thank you all for reading! I love it when you enjoy the story! Thank you guys so so so much! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"That was delicious." James said and Kendall chuckled a bit, once again helping the brunet into the car. "Best fries I've ever had!" James said cheerfully and Kendall couldn't do anything but agree.

"Definitely." he said.

Both of them flinched when Kendall's phone went off and James started blushing, thinking he had embarrassed himself by being startled so easily but Kendall didn't even notice since he was too busy fumbling to get his phone out and answering. "Hello?"

"_Kendall, where in the world are you?"_ A stern woman's voice asked.

"I-I'm out on lunch." Kendall replied. "I was just heading back to WMS with James and-" He started but was interrupted.

"_We need you at the studio ASAP."_

"But-" Kendall tried only to be interrupted and scolded for denying his manager. "Fine, I'll be there soon. I just have to drive James back to his studio." Kendall mumbled. "Yes, Mary." he sighed and slumped a bit in his seat. He hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

James frowned a bit and looked concerned. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Kendall hummed.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just... you know... there's a lot of work if you wanna be famous and all." He said and smiled a bit. "They need me at Rocque Records so I gotta get my ass over there." He explained. "Would it be alright if I dropped you off by WMS?"

"That would be alright." James chuckled and Kendall smiled and shifted into gear and pulled out on the street. The brunet let out a small breath and drummed his fingers on his knees. There was a sweet scent lingering in the air, almost on the very edge of sugary sweet. "Your car smells really nice." He blurted out after a few minutes of taking in the smell.

"Thanks." Kendall said and took a left turn and parked the car. "It's probably the- FLOWERS!" he gasped and James jumped a little in his seat, startled by the exclamation. "Oh, I had almost forgotten about them." Kendall said and unbuckled his seat belt and reached into the back of the car and grabbed the bouquet of brilliantly pink roses and stared at them for a moment. "Uh... here you go." he said and handed the flowers to James.

"F-For me?" James asked and blushed, taking the flowers.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall said and scratched the back of his neck. "I got them for my girlfriend but she didn't like them." Kendall said and James slumped unnoticeable in his seat. "She didn't think the color was right." Kendall said with a sigh.

James hesitated for a moment. "What color are they?" he asked and ran his fingers gingerly over one of the flowers.

"Oh, uh... they're pink." Kendall said. "Just like... really,_ really_ pink." He explained. "Magenta almost." he chuckled and James smiled. "Mercedes didn't like them, she said red roses are more romantic."

"Well... I like them." James said. "They smell lovely and I bet they're beautiful." He said and turned to the blond. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." Kendall said and gulped a bit before he remembered that he had somewhere to be and scrambled to get out of the car and help James out. "There we go. Will you be alright? Or do you want me to follow you inside?" he asked. James shook his head.

"I'll manage fine." He said and smiled. "Thank you for taking me out for lunch. W-We should do it again some time." He suggested shyly and Kendall nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! I'd love to." He said and James blushed. "Um... but right now I really have to go. But it was really cool to hang out with you. I-I'll call you up and we'll try and get to work with those songs, okay?"

The brunet nodded his head and said goodbye once more before asking Kendall to turn him in the direction of the door. Kendall chuckled while doing so and then told James to be careful on the way up before hurrying back into his car.

James strolled back into the WMS building and stood in the elevator, clutching the flowers in his hands and from time to time sniffing the air that was quickly filled with the sweet scent from the roses.

It was very sweet of Kendall to give him flowers, James though. They were originally for Kendall's girlfriend – Mercedes – but when she didn't want them Kendall had given them to James. Was it because maybe he liked James? Or was it just because he didn't want to waste the pretty flowers?

James pondered.

"Jamie, you're back." Kelly said when James stepped out of the elevator. "Where's Kendall?" She asked.

"He had to get back to Rocque Records." James explained. "The lady on the phone didn't sound very happy." He said, remembering how the woman had been talking so loudly that James almost thought she sat in the car with them.

"And what's this?" Kelly asked and nudged James' hands that were still holding the flowers in a tight grip. James blushed and gulped.

"Oh... u-uh... I got them from K-Kendall." James explained. "H-He said that they were for his girlfriend... but she didn't like them so he gave them to me instead." He mumbled shyly and Kelly chuckled.

"They're beautiful, James." She said. "Would you like me to find a vase for them? We can put them in your room." She suggested and James agreed and was told to go back to his room while Kelly found a vase somewhere.

_Linelineline_

Kendall hummed a bit as he plucked away on his guitar. He sat alone in the studio and waited for his manager and producer to come on in and tell him the 'important news' they had already.

The blond sang quietly to himself, blurting out whatever came to mind. It felt as if he had had the song stuck in his mind forever but in reality he had just at that very moment made it up.

"_Just breathe, just breathe. Just you, just me. All the things I need to say. You're here, you leave. Heart on my sleeve, I don't know how much more I can take..."_ Kendall sang and nodded his head a bit, tapping his feet on the floor and strumming his fingers over the guitar strings.

"_And I've been going crazy, 'cause everything we do, makes me feel so amazing."_ he continued and closed his eyes, letting his heart pour words out of his mouth. _"When I'm with you, yeah. You, yeah. It feels just like the first time..."_ He sang and stopped when he heard the studio door slam open.

"Yes, but we can't just ignore it! It's a great opportunity!" Mary said loudly and Kendall sighed and put his guitar down.

"No way!" Gustavo – a big bald man with a beard and expensive sunglasses high up on his nose – said and shook his head. "I refuse to work with that idiot. He's got a bad reputation for a reason." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kendall got up from his seat.

"Think of Kendall's career! It'll skyrocket with a collaboration like that."

"Kendall can't afford getting his reputation spoiled by a brat like him!"

The blond singer cleared his throat a bit and held a finger up. "Can Kendall know what you're talking about?" He asked and the producer and manager turned to him. Mary smiled brightly at him and shook his hands a bit.

"I've got great news for you!" She chirped. "I've managed to get a hold of Jett Stetson's agent and I've got you a possible spot to sing in his upcoming movie!" She said. "Kendall, it's the main song and I can feel it in my bones that it'll be a hit."

"I don't think you should do it." Gustavo muttered. "That little prick is obnoxious and rude. I wouldn't want you to catch whatever he's having."

"Since when is stupidity contagious?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, more than you know." Gustavo snapped. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. "I've been so busy lately and things are going so great with James and Mercedes have been-"

"Hold on a moment." Mary interrupted. "James?" She asked and looked confused. "Who's James?" She asked and Kendall sighed.

His producer and manager gave him curious and stern looks and the blond felt like he was shrinking next to them. "U-Um... James Diamond." He said. "The guy from Wainwright Music Studio?" He said almost as a question. "We've been working together a few times and I really think that we've got something going on... something great." He added.

"James Diamond?" Gustavo questioned.

"James Diamond, Wainwright Music Studio's star on the rise." Mary said, reading from her iPad. Kendall was always amazed at how fast the manager could find out who everyone was in no time. "Exceptional pianist, talented violinist, amazing singer. Despite-..." She stopped and Gustavo turned to her, expecting her to continue. Mary cleared her throat and gave a frown. "D-Despite being completely blind he manages to capture both emotion and perfect harmony in his music..." She continued before looking up at Kendall. "He's blind?"

"Yeah?" Kendall said. "So what? He's an amazing-... hell, he's the best musician I've ever heard and he likes my music and I like his music. He asked me if I'd like to work on a few songs together and I said yes."

"Without consulting with us?" Mary asked.

"I-I just didn't think it was necessary." Kendall tried to explain. "H-Hey, just listen to this. James wrote this." He said and grabbed his guitar and started playing and sang. _"'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment, I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open. Take a shot in the dark to be where you are..."_ Kendall paused and looked up. "Then I continued. _I don't wanna watch the world keep changing, when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing. Take a shot in the dark to be where you are. Take a shot in the dark..." _He sang.

Gustavo and Mary both looked impressed. "That was actually good." Gustavo confessed reluctantly.

"You should hear it when he plays it. It's a thousand times better." Kendall assured. "He plays all kinds of different instruments! Violin, flute, guitar but... when he plays the piano..." Kendall said and couldn't help but look completely awed. "It's like nothing you've ever heard."

"Well, why didn't you bring him here?" Mary asked and slapped Kendall's arm. "Introduce us!" She demanded playfully and Kendall rubbed his aching arm, pouting his lips.

"Well, it's difficult for him to be in new places." Kendall explained. "Since he can't see he doesn't like new places. If you wanna meet him so badly then go to WMS." He said and Mary rolled her eyes.

The manager and the producer left the room while wildly discussing Kendall's future career and the blond was left alone in the studio again. Kendall just stood there for a few moments and then flopped back down into the chair he sat in before.

He sighed and smothered his hands over his face before picking the guitar back up and mindlessly strumming on the strings. "_And I've been going crazy, 'cause everything we do, makes me feel so amazing..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Update! Yay!<strong>

**About the song Kendall sings. My friend sent it to me like a few days ago and I fell in love with it. I think (I'm not sure) that it's a leaked btr song. But I don't know. I love it anyways :)**

**So... I don't really have much to say besides thank you, as always. You guys are amazing! Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday, James!" Carlos cheered.

"A year older, hooray..." James sighed and the latino rolled his eyes and rubbed James' shoulder.

"Hey! You should be happy! It's your birthday and your friends will be here soon to pick you up." He continued, making the brunet frowned a bit.

"Aren't you coming too?" He asked.

Carlos smiled down at the brunet. He just loved how the brunet included him in his group of friends and he was more than happy to spend time with and celebrate the brunet's birthday. "Of course, James." Carlos said and looked up when the doorbell rang. "I'll go and answer, grab your things and let's have a fun night out, alright?"

James nodded and Carlos bolted off to open the door and let James' friend's Logan, Camille and Jo in. The were all singing 'Happy birthday' at the top of their lungs and James smiled. "Happy birthday, Jamie!" Camille yelled and jumped up and gave her friend a big hug.

"Happy birthday!" Jo and Logan said in unison and joined in in a big group hug. James chuckled.

"Thanks guys!" He said. "Gee, you're the best." He said and smiled brightly. His friends let out one big 'aw' and Camille took his hand in hers.

"Come on! Let's go! Logan's booked a table at this fancy restaurant." She said and glanced at the raven haired guy when she mentioned his name. "It's going to be really cool." She mumbled and James nodded his head and followed his friends down to Logan's car.

They all just barely fitted and James sat in the middle of the back seat with Jo and Camille on each side of himself. He asked several times where they were going but Jo and Camille kept saying that it was a surprise.

Jo also mentioned that there was a surprise waiting by the surprise, which only made James more confused and lost than he already was. The car ride was pretty long, if James counted correctly – which was hard when his friends were being noisy – it took about an hour and four minutes.

"Here we are." Logan then announced and James nodded. "Come on, let's go inside." He said and everyone scrambled out of the car and then helped the birthday boy out.

"You're gonna love it, James." Jo cooed and hooked arms with James. "The music here is amazing and oh, how I wish you could see this place, Jamie..." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Describe it for me." James said softly.

"The walls are all in a soft golden color, it's a very high ceiling and countless crystal chandeliers hanging down from it." Jo said. "The tables are almost all round and have white tablecloth and shiny tableware." She continued and then gently turned James a little to the right. "And there's your surprise." She giggled lowly.

James smiled a bit. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a stage, Jamie." Jo said.

"I managed to talk the owner into letting you play a few songs." Logan said. "I figured you'd like that." He said. The brunet blushed a bit and shifted awkwardly. "You'll do great, James. Everyone is looking forward to hearing you play, they even have a small sign by the stage with you name on it and all!"

"Yeah, I small golden sign with your name in a fancy font, it's super cool." Camille added.

"Wow... Thank you, guys. You're the best. Thank you so much." James said.

"We'll be thanking you once you're up on that stage, working some magic on that grand piano." Carlos said and James chuckled. "So what do you guys say? Let's get our table."

_linelineline_

"You're wearing _that?_" Mercedes asked with her eyebrows arched and arms crossed over her chest. "We're going to a fancy restaurant, not some crappy diner." She pointed out and Kendall let out a sigh.

He was wearing a white v-neck and a black blazer together with a pair of new jeans and – for once leaving his lucky sneakers behind – a pair of black dress shoes. "I didn't want to overdress." He said. Mercedes glared at him and shifted her weight over to her left leg instead of her right, making the long evening gown she wore billow. "B-Besides..." Kendall stuttered. "I-I didn't want to draw more attention to myself than necessary, t-this is your night, baby." He said.

The sweet talk went straight through the blonde girl's defense and she smiled. "Aw, Kenny." She cooed and swatted at him with her hand. "You're so sweet." She said and hooked arms with her boyfriend, allowing him to lead her into the restaurant.

"A reservation for Knight, please." Kendall told the man standing behind a small podium and he smiled before gesturing for them to follow him and lead them to a small table for two near the windows that lead out to a fantastic view over the city and all its lights.

"It's beautiful." Mercedes said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kendall murmured and she lit up with pride from the compliment. "I'm sorry I haven't taken you out more." Kendall said. "I've been so busy and it's not fair for you. You deserve to be able to come out like this and eat nice food and see nice things."

"I really do." Mercedes sighed dramatically and leaned her chin in her hands. Kendall smiled a bit and reached over, taking a gentle hold of one of her hands.

"I promise I'll try my best to take you out like this more." He said. "You deserve the best."

After Mercedes had gushed about him being so incredibly sweet they had a look at the menu and Kendall ordered their food and then turned back to his girlfriend that was in the middle of trying to fix her hair. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"Why are you doing that? You look wonderful already." He said softly and his girlfriend sighed.

"Not good enough since no one is recognizing me." She sighed and shook her head. The blond singer couldn't help but frown a bit and he shifted in his seat.

"This is our night out, honey." He said. "I-I thought it'd be nice if it was just you and I." He said and Mercedes glared at him. "I thought it'd be romantic." Kendall said but his girlfriend wasn't taking it. "T-Tell you what." The singer quickly said. "Once we've eaten and are done here, I'll take you down to Arclight. Dak's there on a premiere of one of his new movies. There's gonna be a lot of people there."

"Oh my god, yes!" Mercedes squealed. "I'd love to!" She said.

The blond singer smiled and tried to relax a bit, opening his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by a man in a fancy tux by the stage. He talked into a microphone and wished everyone a happy visit and hoped that the food was to everyone's delight.

"And tonight we have a special guest here to entertain us with a few songs." The man said. "It's his birthday so let's give him a warm welcoming to the stage. James Diamond." He continued and clapped his hands a bit.

Various people around in the restaurant applauded and Kendall stared over at the stage as a familiar brunet was lead on stage by a blonde girl. She whispered something – probably good luck wishes – before leaving the brunet by the piano.

James looked a little lost and confused and Kendall just couldn't for even a second take his eyes off of the brunet. He was dressed up nicely, he wore a white dress shirt and a dark blue suit jacket and together with that black jeans and a pair of brown shoes. He looked absolutely gorgeous and many people around in the restaurant started whispering about the handsome man on stage.

"Who is he?" Mercedes asked, interrupting Kendall's train of thoughts.

"That's James." Kendall said. "A-... A friend of mine." He added silently but Mercedes didn't seem to hear him.

"Ugh, those shoes with that jacket? He must be insane." She muttered but Kendall ignored her, eagerly waiting for James to do something.

James gulped a bit and seated himself by the piano, immediately feeling more at him and less lost. He started playing and the silent murmurs in the restaurant stopped. His fingers just barely graced the keys and he played softly, knowing every single note perfectly.

"C-Chopin." Kendall breathed from his seat. Mercedes gave him a look before digging her cell phone out of her purse and started fiddling with it.

Back up the stage James was lost in his own little world, playing each note with a scary amount of precision and accuracy. The whole restaurant was stunned. How come the blind man had such talent?

James closed his eyes – mostly to be able to concentrate better and let the music flow through him. The music was soft and soothing and when the song ended the silence was complete. James was worried people had gotten up and left but and gulped a bit before starting up another song.

"Beethoven..." Kendall sighed, closing his eyes and listening as James' fingers expertly played the intro to the Moonlight Sonata.

It was positively one of the most beautiful things Kendall had ever heard. Of course he had always admired those great composers but never in his life had he heard the pieces being played with such emotion. He was pretty sure not even the composers themselves played them as good as James.

The whole restaurant was silent when James played, everyone's attention was on him and everyone seemed spellbound by his music. Kendall was probably the one most dazed. His throat felt dry when James played the few last notes and the blond grabbed his glass of water and sipped on it to try and moisturize his poor throat a bit.

However, he choked on his drink when the brunet on stage started the next song. Notes being perfectly remembered and played out in a perfect piano interpretation. "M-... Me..." He mumbled and stared with pure amazing as James played one of _his_ song up on that stage.

Kendall just couldn't believe that James played his song along with Chopin and Beethoven. It was just unthinkable since the styles were so different but James made it sound like his song _belonged_ amongst the great timeless composers.

Once James stopped playing he closed the cover over the piano keys and smiled shyly and bowing his head before getting out of his seat.

A roaring set of applause was heard and James blushed terribly and bowed his head again in different directions to try and thank everyone. Jo scurried back on the stage and helped him down and back to his seat. He was praised by many people on the way back to his table.

"You were amazing, James!" Camille said and everyone around the table agreed.

"Thank you." James said shyly and sat down with some help from Jo.

"Hey, James." A familiar voice rang out and James tensed up a bit. Was that Kendall? Was Kendall at the restaurant? Had he heard? James' thoughts spun in his head and he turned red in almost an instant.

"H-Hey, Kendall." He said and turned to the direction from where the voice came from. "I-I didn't know you were here." He said.

Kendall chuckled a bit. "Oh, I was." He said. "My girlfriend and I really liked your performance." He said and the girl next to him eyed James. "I-... I just can't believe you played one of my songs." Kendall said. "It sounded absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." James said shyly.

"Kenny, let's just go." Mercedes – standing next to Kendall with his arm in a tight grip – sighed. "We're going to be late." She complained and tugged at the blond singer's sleeve. "_Kendall."_

"Ah, yeah." Kendall said and nodded. He shot James and has friends an apologetic smile. "Um... I'll call you, alright?" He asked while being dragged away by his girlfriend. "You were great tonight, amazingly played, James." He said and the brunet blushed.

"T-Thank you." He said warily and Kendall blurted out a quick goodbye and then let himself get dragged away.

James sat and stayed quiet for a while and shifted in his seat. "What?" He then asked, feeling his friends' eyes on him. "What is it?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted with his lips. Jo smiled and nudged him in the side.

"Wasn't that Kendall Knight?" She asked and Camille squeaked out a 'yes' – still slightly shocked from seeing her idol – and furiously nodded her head. "Did he say that he was going to call you?" Jo asked and James' cheeks flushed bright red. "James!"

"We're just working together." James said quietly. "I-I had no idea he'd be here tonight." He said.

"Oh my gosh, he heard you play one of his songs! That's so cool!" Camille gasped and let out a squeal. "And he liked it! You should have seen him! I can tell, he was really touched."

Logan chuckled from across the table. "Who wasn't by a performance like that?" He asked and shook his head. "Amazingly played." He praised and patted the brunet's shoulder. "You are certainly on your way to the top, my friend."

"Thanks, Logan." James said and smiled. He still couldn't believe that Kendall had been there and that he had heard James play one of his songs. In a way James was beyond embarrassed and he just wanted to sink into the ground and bury himself alive but at the same time he was kind of glad that Kendall heard it and that he liked it. He wished that coincidences like this would happen more often.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so glad you guys like this story!<strong>

**Here's more of Mercedes (That you guys don't like) and Kendall and James and yay! Kendall's so sweet and I'm pretty sure y'all will really like the next chapter because I really like it :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a goo morning, a wonderful day and an amazing night. If it's your birthday, happy birthday you handsome man/ gorgeous woman! You're the best!**

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

"He got you flowers?!" Camille freaked when they had managed to lure poor James into telling them about Kendall. "Like actual flowers?!" She asked and James nodded shyly and blushed.

"I-it wasn't like they were intended for me!" He quickly tried to explain. "He got them for his girlfriend but s-she didn't like them so he just... gave them to me instead." He said. "No big deal." He mumbled and crossed his arms over her chest.

His friends all smirked at him and even when blind he could tell. "So... Jamie." Jo mumbled. "I'd say, judging by you defending this guys like we're out to get him and your blushing cheeks... that you have a thing for him."

"I don't like him." James stated and pouted but the blush on his cheeks said something else.

"James~" Carlos sang.

"I like him a little." James muttered. "But we're just friends. He's already got a girlfriend." he said and sighed a bit, leaning his chin in his hand. "How was she like?" He asked.

"Rude."

"Snobby."

"Obnoxious."

"She was a bitch." Camille – getting looks from everyone except James – said and she glared back at them. "What? She was wearing a gala gown, guys. This restaurant is classy but not _that_ classy." She said. "Besides she was so rude to poor Kendall."

"Really?" James asked worriedly, not having noticed since he was too busy focusing on the blond singer.

"She was clawing at his jacket like a killer bird and glaring at us all." Carlos said and frowned. "She was scary." he whispered lowly and pouted. "Poor Kendall." He sighed and the others agreed. "I heard she's just dating him to be dating a rising star." Carlos went ahead and whispered.

"I did too!" Jo whispered back. "How horrible, the poor guy."

"Don't talk about him and his girlfriend behind their backs." James scolded. "If anything you're the ones being rude right now." He pointed out and her friends sighed and silenced down.

"Sorry, James." They all apologized and the brunet shook his head. "Let's just try and have a nice night out." Logan said and rose his glass. "A toast for James. Happy birthday, buddy!" He said and the friends shared a toast and cheered for their friend and wished him a year of good luck.

_Linelineline_

James sighed a bit and turned over in bed. His legs were tangled up in the covers and he groaned and kicked it off. The soft covers fell to the floor with a small thud and James regretted his doings when he felt how cold it was in the room and he reached down on the floor and felt around for the lost comforter and picked it back up and crawled in under it.

He fumbled around with his hand on the night stand before he found his alarm clock and pressed the button on top of it.

"_3.47 AM."_ A robotic voice said and James groaned and flinched hearing his phone vibrate for half a second. He grabbed the phone from it's spot on the night stand and grabbed it, pressing the middle button of the small keyboard.

"_You've got 1 new voice message."_

James hesitated before pressing the button again and the message was played up for him.

"_Hey, James... uh... it's me, Kendall. Sorry to call this late, you probably won't hear this until the morning anyways... or you might not listen to it at all, what do I know...__" _A familiar voice sounded and James gripped the phone tighter in his hand._ "Um... It's really late and I just might be talking in my night cap but when you played my song today at the Palm Woods... gosh, I was so blown away. It was absolutely beautiful."_ James blushed, Kendall had really liked it..._ "I don't think I've ever heard anything prettier and I'm definitely talking in a daze but I just... I couldn't stop thinking about it or you or... crap..."_ The voice disappeared for a while and James anxiously waited. _"Just... I shouldn't be making this call. Especially not at this hour. Just... I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you __that__. Sleep tight, James."_

The brunet let out a shaky breath and listened to the message again. Kendall liked the song so much he had called about it. James made a squeaky noise and flopped down on his back in the bed. Kendall had called. Kendall had called in the middle of the night. Kendall had called in the middle of the night just to praise James' piano playing.

James thought he'd explode.

_Linelineline_

"Good morning, James." Kelly chirped when she stepped into the brunet's music room but James didn't hear her. He was too busy wildly playing the piano, playing a very romantic and complicated piece Kelly hadn't heard before. "Jamie, dear?"

James slammed his fingers onto the piano keys, making the piano screech. "K-Kelly!" He exclaimed and turned red. "I-I didn't hear you come in." He stuttered and quickly got up, almost tripping over the piano stool. "G-Good morning."

"You're in early... on a Saturday." Kelly pointed out. James' blush deepened and he scratched the back of his neck and shifted a bit.

"I-I woke up early and couldn't fell back asleep so... um... Ronald let me in and... uh... I was just playing a bit." He said and patted the piano. Kelly chuckled and nodded her head.

"I heard, sweetie. You played so beautifully." She said and walked over to the brunet and smiled at him. "You playing for someone?" She asked. James sank back into his seat, shaking his head quickly, making his hair a mess. "Oh, don't act innocent." Kelly chuckled. "I've never heard anyone, not even you, play with so much feeling."

"I-I was just-..." James mumbled. "I was thinking of someone and-... uh... I-I don't know, I'm trying to make some music out of it." He said and blushed. Kelly smiled at him and James blushed a bit. "Kelly... I-I have a song I want to have on the EP." He mumbled.

Kelly blinked her eyes and nodded. "Alright... what song might that be?" She asked and James gulped.

"T-The one I'm working on now. I-It's... kind of a draft still but I'd really... like to have it on the album." He said and Kelly nodded again and suggested he played it for her. James did and sang the lyrics in a low voice.

"_I try to write this down, the words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel..."_ James continued to hum at the part he hadn't quite figured out but all his hesitation dropped when he got to the chord._ "Ooh, baby, it feels like, it feels like... Music sounds better with you, baby. It feels right, it feels right... Everything's better with you."_

When James silenced down he blushed. "That was beautiful, James." Kelly said breathlessly.

"It's not finished." James mumbled. "But I would really like it to be on the EP as a vocal song." He said and his manager and producer nodded her head and told him that I most definitely should be on the EP.

"It's absolutely amazing, James." Kelly said. "I'm glad you've started using lyrics." She said. "That along with your music is a true blessing." James chuckled a bit and nodded. "I have a few things to take care of but call for me if you need me, okay?" She asked and James just nodded and turned his attention back to the piano.

_Linelineline_

"_I don't think I've ever heard anything prettier and I'm definitely talking in a daze but I just... I couldn't stop thinking about it or you or... crap..."_

The brunet let out a dreamy sigh and let his fingers run over the smooth surface of the piano. He'd listened to that message over and over again and no matter how many times he had heard it it never ceased to make his heart flutter.

"_... I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that. Sleep tight, James."_

"That was the cutest thing I've ever heard." Jo squeaked and James flinched, jumping a little and turning to the door. "Don't worry, it's just Jo." The blonde girl said. "That was a really sweet message." She said and sat down next to James.

"I-It was." James said and blushed.

Jo nodded her head and eyed her friend for a second. "He called you in the middle of the night to tell you that he liked your piano playing?" She asked. James nodded his head. "That's adorable." Jo murmured and James nodded again. "Aren't you gonna call him back?"

"M-Maybe later." James said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Jo chuckled a bit and asked James if he wanted to go out for brunch together. James accepted the offer and got up from his seat and took Jo's hand.

He peeked into Kelly's room and announced that he was leaving and got a nod of approval since his manager was on the phone with someone. The two friends made their way down to the cafe a bew blocks away – the one James always went to – and sat down by a table and ordered some food. Jo ordering a salad and James some sort of chicken wrap.

"So, what's on your mind?" James asked. He could tell on the silence that Jo was either blushing or hesitating. "Josephine?"

"I met someone." Jo said. "Last night on my way home." She added and James lit up and asked about it. "Don't freak out..." Jo said and looked around before leaning closer. "It's Dak Zevon." She whispered and let out a tiny squeal. James chuckled. "The Dak Zevon!"

"That's so cool! Did you just like... run into him or what?" James asked and looked amused when Jo told him all about her meeting with the famous singer/actor/model and how they had obviously fallen in love at first sight and the exchange of numbers and the texting in the wee hours of the night. "How romantic." James murmured.

"Yeah, but Kendall's call was romantic too... it was so sweet of him." Jo said with a dreamy sigh.

"I-It wasn't intended to be romantic." James said. "H-He was just-..." He mumbled but stopped and smiled a bit. "Do you think he likes me?" he asked. "I really like him, I just... I can't stop thinking about him."

"He is pretty dreamy." Jo confessed. "But it's kind of weird looking at him... It's like looking in a mirror... if I were a guy." Jo laughed and James couldn't help but laugh too. "You two look cute together." Jo added and the brunet blushed. "He seems to like you as well, you can see it the way he looks at you."

"Really?" James asked and lit up. "Can you really?" He asked and his friend told him all about it. Describing everything about how Kendall's eyes would twinkle and his eyebrow would twitch and how he would obviously try to hold back a big smile.

"Oh my god, James! You're doing it too!" Jo yelled and chuckled. "You're trying not to smile, aren't you?" She asked and James blushed.

So maybe he really liked Kendall.

_Linelineline_

"It sounds great." Kendall said and smiled a bit. "Hey, how about... this?" He asked and strummed on his guitar, playing a riff and nodding his head in time with the music. James nodded and immediately joined in with the piano. "Yeah, yeah! That sounds great!" Kendall said and James blushed but kept playing.

"_I promised you I'd reach you. I swear I'm almost there. As the road was disappearing, you made it all so clear... I don't know how I would ever go all alone, walking on my own. Like angels you were floating to me. And that's how it should be, yeah..."_

The blond let out a sigh and looked up at the singing brunet and stopped playing just to be able to listen and concentrate on James. The brunet stopped too and frowned.

"W-Why did you stop?" he asked. Kendall snapped out of his little daze and sputtered a bit.

"O-Oh, I-I didn't mean to." He babbled and blushed. "I-I just-... that was really pretty." He said shyly and scratched the back of his neck. James blushed a bit and nodded. "You're an amazing singer."

James was just about to answer when Kendall's phone went off again and James quickly shut his mouth again. The blond fished his phone out of his phone and answered and listened for a minute, staying silent the entire time.

"James, do you have a TV somewhere?" Kendall asked and James nodded and got up and lead Kendall out into the Studio's lobby and Kendall went straight up to the TV and turned it on and switched to _E!_.

"_... and it has spread like wild fire over the web just over the few hours gone."_ The woman on TV said. _"What a scandal like this will bring we'll have to find out. Stay tuned for the latest new on Hollywood's biggest stars. My name is Sasha Wood and you're watching-"_

The TV was turned off and James frowned a bit. "Kendall?" he asked and waited for a reply. "Kendall? Is something wrong?" He asked and reached out and nudged the blond's shoulder. Kendall gulped a bit and turned around and wrapped his arms around James and hugged him.

The brunet was so taken aback that he barely knew what to do and just tried to take in the fact that Kendall was hugging him but just as sudden as Kendall had hugged him, Kendall pulled away. "I have to go, James." He said silently. "Emergency at the studio. My manager and I gotta talk."

"O-Okay." James stuttered. "B-But what's going on? Are-"

"Can I call you tonight?" Kendall asked. James stopped for a moment and then nodded. "I'll call you tonight, alright and explain." Kendall said and rubbed James' arms. "I promise, okay?" James nodded again.

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I just love this story so much. I love Kendall and I love James and I love everything. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"James! James! You've gotta hear this!" Carlos yelled when James came home. It wasn't unusual that James came home only to find Carlos already there. The helper had the key and could – and would – let himself in. The brunet had barely gotten his shoes off when he was dragged into the apartment.

"What is it?" he asked and Carlos shoved him down in the couch in the small living room and turned the volume up a bit and pressed play.

"_And in other news: Earlier today, around lunch, the sex-tape between international director and movie star Jett Stetson and Hollywood sweetheart Mercedes Griffin was released and spread across the web, worldwide."_ James gawked at what he was hearing._ "How the aspiring musician Kendall Knight, also known as Mercedes actual partner, will react is so far unknown and he seem to be avoiding the media at the moment."_

"Of course he's avoiding the media! His girlfriend got caught cheating on him! On international television and online!" Carlos shouted and James frowned. So that's why Kendall got upset earlier. They must have shown a picture, text or maybe a clip before that James couldn't see.

"_... Such a scandal is sure to stir somethings around in their relationship. Question is: Will Kenceders make up or break up?"_

"Poor Kendall..." James mumbled and frowned. Carlos turned the TV off and sighed. "So that's why he got so upset before." James mumbled and shook his head. "Oh, darn me and being blind."

"D-Don't say that, James." Carlos said.

"If I could see then I would have known what was going on and I could have... said something to him." James mumbled and then silenced down. "H-He said he would call me. Kendall promised that he'd-"

Both Carlos and James froze when a phone went off and James quickly got his phone out of his pocket and answered it. _"Hey."_ he heard and James hesitated a bit.

"Hey." He greeted and gulped a bit, ushering Carlos away and going into his room and closing the door. "Kendall, I just-... I-I just heard-..." He mumbled but stopped. "How are you?" He asked and waited for an answer.

"_I'm not sure..."_ Kendall replied. _"I feel kind of numb."_

James frowned and sat down on his bed. "Um... D-Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Kendall didn't answer so James assumed that it was a no. "Okay... uh... what are you up to right now?" James asked.

"_Nothing."_ Came Kendall's reply. _"James? D-... Do you think I'm a bad boyfriend?"_ The blond singer then asked. _"M-Maybe she cheated on me because I wasn't romantic enough? Or maybe I'm just... not boyfriend material?"_

"Y-You're a great boyfriend!" James blurted out. "You really are. You bought her flowers and took her out to dinner and you always talk nice about her." He babbled and he heard Kendall sigh. "She didn't cheat on you because you're a bad boyfriend." James assured and let out a sigh of his own.

"_I'm a loser, James. My girlfriend cheated on me and recorded a sex-tape with a guy that wasn't me."_ Kendall sighed. _"I'm so angry with her but I just can't yell at her."_ Kendall said and groaned, mentally beating himself up.

The brunet laid on his bed and gulped a bit, thinking he should interrupt but being worried of being rude. "You're not a loser..." He mumbled and seemed to gain the blond's attention. "You've got all the rights in the world to be angry. I'd be really mad as well, but you're a nice guy so you won't yell at her and you won't create more drama over this." James sighed a bit and tried to think further.

"_She called me before and I broke up with her."_ Kendall mumbled. _"And you know what? Although I'm angry, it wasn't that bad. I actually felt a little relieved when I told her... it felt like I had been waiting to do that."_

"Maybe you were?" James suggested before gasping a bit. "Oh, gosh. I didn't mean it like that. That was rude of me." He said. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't-"

"_I think you're right."_ Kendall said, shutting James up. _"I guess... I was growing tired of her attitude and... maybe I just needed a reason to break up with her?"_ He asked himself._ "Never knew break ups could feel so... relieving." _He sighed and the two stayed silent for a while. After what felt like a small eternity Kendall spoke up. _"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Um... I can't really go out until the drama's gone down but... maybe I could get myself to WMS and we could have lunch there?"_

"I'd love to." James said. "I could send someone out to get something and we could... write or play or just... hang out?" he asked and heard a small chuckle.

"_I'd like that."_ Kendall said softly. _"Thank you, James. You have no idea of how much you help."_ He continued silently. _"I'll... come by tomorrow, alright?"_ He asked and James replied with a 'yes'. _"I look forward to it, I can't wait to see you. Stay safe, okay?"_

"Okay." James said and Kendall hung up the phone, leaving James in a daze. James felt horrible about not being able to stop smiling and he smothered his hand over his face and tried to think of something bad to stop him from grinning.

When he went back out to the kitchen Carlos was curiously eying him while finishing up dinner. "Was that Kendall?" he asked. "What did he say?"

"Not much." James mumbled. "He was kind of upset but he said he'd come by the studio tomorrow." James explained and seated himself by the table in the kitchen. "He-... He broke up with Mercedes." He added silently and Carlos scoffed.

"Who wouldn't after something like that?" he asked and snorted. "What a horrible person she is." He muttered and served the brunet his food. "Makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about what she did, gosh!" Carlos sighed.

"Kendall deserves better..." James mumbled and poked his food with his fork. "He didn't deserve being heartbroken like that..."

"He certainly did not!" Carlos agreed and sat down with a thud and sighed. "It's good that's he's talking to someone at least. What are you and him gonna do tomorrow then?" he asked and tried to cheer up a bit and calm down.

James shrugged while slowly eating his food. "Eat lunch, maybe write a bit... Or maybe just hang out... I don't think Kendall's very keen on doing a lot actually." He said and nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. "I wish I could cheer him up."

"Oh, Jamie..." Carlos cooed and rubbed his friend's arm. "You're such a nice guy, you'll surely cheer him up." he said and then started to serve himself food. "Maybe play some piano for him, I always get happier when you play for me." Carlos pointed out and hummed a bit while cutting into his meatloaf. James froze and dropped his fork and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Carlos, you're a genius!" James exclaimed and shot up from his seat and ran into his room.

"James! What about your dinner?" The latino called after him and frowned.

"No time! I'll eat it later! Don't worry about it!" James called out and moments later Carlos heard the piano and silent hums from the brunet's room and he couldn't help but smile. James was really something.

_Linelineline_

"Hello? James?" Kendall called softly and peeked into James' room. Lowering his large sunglasses and peeking out from under his hoodie. He had had to go completely undercover since every reporter and paparazzi photographer was looking for him. "Are you in here?" he asked and stepped inside. His eyes fell on the silvery vase containing a bouquet of pink roses, on the very edge of wittering but still beautiful and giving off a sweet scent.

Kendall smiled to himself. "Kendall." James called from the back of the room. "I'm over here, just come inside." He said and the blond walked into the room, closing the door and walking over to the curve of the wall and peeking in behind it. "Kendall?" James called.

"I-I'm here." Kendall mumbled, looking at the set up James – obviously with some help – had set up.

There was a small blue couch standing by the wall and in front of it there was a coffee table with a bowl of chips. By the window there was a flat screen TV and James stood before the TV, holding a pile of pillows while Kelly took them – one by one – from him and put them on the couch.

"Hey!" James said. "I thought we could just kind of sit about today." He said and smiled. "What do you think?" he asked and for a moment Kendall thought he'd start crying because of how sweet James was being but he managed to keep it together and he smiled and nodded.

"I think it's great, James." he said softly and James lit up.

"Great!" He squeaked. "Um... I've got a menu from a nearby diner, we could order food and have someone pick it up for us." he suggested.

"Send Tyler. He needs to get off his butt and do some work." Kelly said and ruffled James' hair a bit and smiled. "I'll be off, Jamie. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She asked. James nodded and Kelly chuckled. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, sweetie." Kelly said and gave Kendall a sad smile. "Try not to think too much about it, alright?" She asked and nudged the blond's arm.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Kendall said. "Thanks." He mumbled and Kelly waved a bit before leaving and Kendall turned to James who stood awkwardly and looked a little hesitant. "This looks great, James." Kendall said softly. "What a great idea you got." He mumbled and James smiled again.

"W-Would you like to watch a movie?" James asked. Kendall was a little confused to how that would work but accepted the offer and helped James start up a movie from the pile of DVDs on the table. They picked some action movie and Kendall couldn't help but ask about James' chance of enjoying the movie. The brunet chuckled a bit. "There's an extra audio track on these. It's a little bit like live commentary on what's happening."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Kendall said. "Let's sit." he said and lead James back to the couch and sat next to him. "Do you watch a lot of movies?" he asked and the brunet nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I love it. I used to go to the movies all the time before... when I could... you know.. see." he said and chuckled a bit. "But I still try to go and catch the latest movies." He explained. Kendall turned his head to look at him.

"You haven't always been blind?" He asked.

James shook his head. "Nope." he said. "I used to have perfect 20/20 vision." he said proudly.

"What happened?" Kendall found himself asking. James' cheerfulness seemed to subside a bit and he was visibly trying to stay cheery.

"I-I got into an accident when I was seventeen." He said silently. "My parents and I were on our way home from Oregon and collided with a drunk driver." he explained and Kendall frowned. "I-I was actually fine... I just barely bumped my head but... well... it turned out my nervous system had been damaged and slowly but steady my vision just kind of... faded and... disappeared."

"Oh, gosh... I'm so sorry, James." Kendall said and frowned.

"It's okay." James said. "I got used to it pretty quickly." He said.

"Your parents much have had a tough time when you-..." He mumbled but stopped seeing the hurt expression on James' face. "J-James?"

"N-No, it's okay." The brunet choked out. "I-It's just... um... m-my parents didn't survive the crash." he said and Kendall's heart sank to his feet. "Um... o-of course, you couldn't possibly have known so I don't blame you for asking o-or assuming that-..." He mumbled and stopped to sob.

Kendall frowned a bit and reached out and gave the brunet a gentle hug. "It's okay." He cooed and James sniffled a bit. "It's okay, James."

"It's just... it's kind of hard to talk about." James said and gave a stiff chuckle, trying to lighten up. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to be cheering you up, not bother you with my tragic life story." he said and swatted Kendall away a bit and tried to collect himself.

"You're not bothering me with your life story." Kendall said softly. "I-... I'm actually glad you told me, James. It feels like maybe I can understand you better." He said and James sniffled a bit and looked puzzled.

"U-Understand me how?" he asked and pouted his lips.

"Understand why you're such an amazing person." Kendall said. "I've never met someone who's trying so hard to cheer other people up and... it's just heartwarming to see you, James. I've just known you for a few months but... I just... feel so right about you."

"M-Me too." James said. "I do too." he continued and nodded his head. "Feel right around you, that is." he said. "You're not like others. It feels like we've known each other for a long time and... I feel comfortable with you around." He said.

"That's good." Kendall said.

They were both quiet again and neither of them said anything for a long time. "So, are we gonna watch some movies or not?" James then asked, sounding a little happier. Kendall chuckled a nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that." he said and grabbed the remote and turned the movie on.

* * *

><p><strong>I had extra time and you guys seemed to really like the last chapter and y'all were so curious to read the next chapter. I love it so much when you're happy with what I write! :)<strong>

**Note to self: Don't sit around and listen to some sad music while writing because darn you get depressing when you do. Poor James! ;_;**

**In any case. Thank you so much for reading and I really, really hope that you enjoy! Thank you for reading, reviewing and being so wonderful! Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The third movie they watched was a dreamy fantasy one that James seemed particularly interested in. "How does it look?" He kept on asking with the most curious look you could ever imagine. "Describe it for me." He pleaded. "Can you, please?" He begged.

Kendall chuckled and scooted closer. "Imagine endless fields of golden grass with stones in various sizes scattered across the ground and long chains of high mountains edging the horizon." he whispered. "Above it all is a great big blue sky with just a few fluffy and white clouds that are reflected in a still lake." He explained and James shuddered and smiled.

"It sounds absolutely breathtaking." He whispered and looked beyond awed. Kendall smiled a bit and reached over to the table and grabbed his drink, swatting a few dirty napkins and plastic cutlery out of the way.

They had ordered food and sent Kelly's PA – Tyler – to pick it up for them. The food was now gone and the two sat and enjoyed the movie and the company. Kendall was pretty quick to get used to the sudden outbursts of commentary from the TV and when he deemed it wasn't enough to justify what was going on he himself told James was happened on the screen.

It was getting dark outside and soon Kelly peeked her head into the room. "Boys?" She called out. "I'm heading home for tonight, are you staying?" She asked.

"Just a while more, the movie isn't over yet." James replied and Kelly asked if he needed a ride back home. "No, that's okay. I'll call Carlos or something." James said.

"No, I'll drive him. Don't worry about it." Kendall said. James' manager chuckled a bit before saying her goodbye and then leaving. The blond singer turned to James who was blushing and looking a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." James said. "I-I just don't want to be any trouble. I could just call Carlos-"

"James, it's alright." Kendall said softly. "I'll take you home. It's no trouble at all." He assured and James' lips twisted into a small smile.

He nodded his head and looked happy. "Alright, I-if I'm not any trouble for you."

"You'd never be troublesome in my eyes." Kendall mumbled and James gulped and felt his cheeks heat up in a deep blush. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands started to tremble so he quickly put them in his lap.

"I-I wanted to thank you." He blurted out and Kendall gave him a puzzled look but didn't have time to reply. "For that call a few weeks ago." James continued. "I-I forgot to thank you. I-It was very sweet of you." He said. "I'm glad you liked the song."

The blond singer sat like paralyzed for a moment and tried to remember a call he had made a few weeks ago. He gasped a bit when he remembered the late night call. "O-Oh, that." He mumbled and blushed. "T-That... was just... uh..." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "I-It was late and-… I didn't-…" He let out a long sigh and gave up trying to explain it away. "You're welcome, James." He said. "You played it beautifully."

James' cheeks flushed and he shifted in his seat. "I-… I had another surprise for you but... I kind of forgot about it." He said. "W-Would you like to hear it now?" He asked. "I-It's actually a song." he added timidly. Kendall' heart thumped in his chest and he again wondered how James could be so sweet.

"I-… I'd love to." he said and James smiled before getting up and walking over to the piano and sitting down.

"Come over here and sit." He offered and Kendall scrambled out of the couch and sat down next to the brunet on the wide piano stool. "I... uh... I was thinking of this song yesterday and so... um... it's actually one of your songs." James mumbled. "Because... m-maybe when things doesn't go as you want them too... and it feels like mistakes... m-maybe they bring something good too? Maybe they're happy mistakes?"

"You did not..." Kendall breathed and James shrugged a bit and started playing.

The blond sat silently and listened to the music. It wasn't quite as cheerful as the original song. There was a dark undertone that gave the whole song a certain sadness and emotion that wasn't there before and Kendall found himself tearing up.

When James stopped playing he stiffened, hearing the man next to him sniffle. "K-Kendall?" He asked. "A-Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" Kendall was quick to say. "You did it perfectly." He said and sniffled. "It's beautiful, James. I love it so much." He said and let out a chuckle mixed in with a few sobs. "Thank you so much, James." he sighed and turned and wrapped his arms around the brunet. James blushed before returning the hug and hesitating before leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." He mumbled. "It's going to get better." He assured and rubbed his hands over the blond's back. "Don't worry about it." he hummed and Kendall nodded his head and tightened the hug for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Thank you." he said and smiled a bit before looking around. "It's getting late, I should get you home." He continued and got up. James too got up and blinked his hazel eyes. "Come on." Kendall mumbled and took a gentle hold of the brunet's hand and lead him out of the room and out of WMS.

James told the security guard in the lobby that he could lock up and then followed Kendall out to his car. He got some help to get inside and sat nervously and waited for Kendall to enter the car. The drive was silent except for James telling Kendall his address.

"I'll follow you upstairs." Kendall offered silently and had a quick glance around outside the car – making sure the area was free of paparazzi and journalists – before he hurried out of the car and helped his friend out. "Do you got it?"

"I've got it." James assured and Kendall took the brunet's hand in his and they walked inside.

"Second floor." James said as they walked up the stairs and James unlocked his apartment door.

"How long have you been living here?" Kendall asked.

"Since... uh... well, since I went blind." James replied. "So... about seven years." He said. "I guess I've had plenty of time to learn my way around it." He chuckled and the blond singer smiled and let out a breath. "W-Would you like to come inside?"

Kendall hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Uh... It's late." He mumbled. "You must be tired and I-… I have some thing to take care of at home... got a few calls to make and... yeah." He mumbled and James nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Just... take it easy, alright?" He asked. "Call if you need anything."

"I promise." Kendall said. James smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Kendall asked and James nodded again. "Thank you for today, it was real nice of you. It really was sweet of you to do all of those things."

"Oh, n-no problem." James said and blushed. "T-Take care alright?"

"You too, James." Kendall said and nudged James' chin a bit, smiling an unnoticed smile and let James' hand go. "G'night, James." He said and then turned around and left the brunet standing outside the apartment with his heart pounding in his chest.

_linelineline_

"You broke up with her?!" Mary yelled and glared at the blond singer who sat with his head leaned in his hands and looking rather hopeless.

"What was I supposed to do? She cheated on me and recorded a sex-tape while she was at it." Kendall sighed and frowned. "I got hurt, okay?" He mumbled and shook his head. "I just can't be with her when I can't trust her... she hurt me, okay?" he repeated and sighed.

His manager seemed to think for a while before smiling brightly. "Oh! Oh, that's great!"

"What about Kendall being heart broken in is great?" Gustavo asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Everything!" Mary said. "According to scientific research artists write their best songs while they're either in love or heart broken." She said. "Besides if you are as heart broken as you say then we will win the media's compassion and we'll be the victim."

"_I'll_ be the victim." Kendall said.

"Yes, yes. You'll be the victim and people will pity you and that will be great for you career!" Mary stated, looking proud and smug. Kendall let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I don't want their pity." he said. "I just want to live my life in peace while I get over this." He said and frowned.

The manager tsked and Gustavo glared a bit at her and turned to the blond singer. "We'll make sure you get some privacy, but I'm afraid you'll have to say something to the press." he said, making the blond sigh.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kendall asked and Gustavo shrugged his shoulders. "How heart broken and sad I am? How betrayed I feel?" He asked and flailed his arms around. His manager and his producer frowned a bit and Gustavo was the one to speak up.

"You can say whatever you want to say. But think about it... this might change your career drastically and you need to think about how you want it to change." He said and the singer slumped in his seat and let out yet another sigh before getting up and grabbing his jacket and his guitar case.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mary asked.

"Out." Kendall muttered and got his jacket on before leaving the studio and jumping into his car.

_linelineline_

It had been several days since James had seen Kendall. Since their little movie day they had just spoken on the phone a few times and James could clearly tell that poor Kendall was still upset and didn't seem to want to talk yet he didn't want to be rude and say so. It was always James who came up with an excuse to hang up so that the blond wouldn't feel bad about the whole call.

Kendall usually called pretty late and the calls always ended with the same few words. _Good night, __James__._ Words that the brunet soon found himself slightly addicted to. Almost as if they were a part of his nightly routine.

When it knocked on the door he furrowed her eyebrows and got up to answer the door. It couldn't have been Carlos since the latino would always use his key and let himself in but who would ever visit James? Perhaps it was Logan or maybe even Camille?

James gulped a bit when he opened the small latch in the door and leaned closer to it. "W-Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Kendall." The blond singer replied and James hurried to close the latch and open the door.

"K-Kendall." He stuttered. "What are you doing here?" He asked and looked worried. "Did something happen?" He asked. The blond singer shook his head and sighed.

"I-… uh... I was just wondering if you could help me with something." Kendall asked and James nodded and let him in. Kendall had a look around in the apartment. It was pretty large with a lot of open spaces and it was very clean and tidy.

James closed the door behind the singer and then turned to him. "What do you need?" He asked and the blond told him about coming out to the media about the break up between him and Mercedes.

"My manager had called up the press and claimed that I was ready to talk about it... when I'm really not." He continued. "And... I have no idea of what to say and I came to... and was hoping that maybe you could help me out?" He asked and sounded sad.

"W-Well... why don't you just tell them the truth?" James asked and tilted his head a little to the right. "Tell them that you're upset and that you wished things were different and they'll understand." He suggested.

"I-It's not that easy." Kendall mumbled.

"It isn't?" James asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No, it's not... I feel.. kind of guilty for breaking up with her." He said. "I feel guilty because I'm not sad enough over us splitting up." He tried to explained and watched the puzzled expression on the brunet's face.

"But... how sad is sad enough?" James asked, making some kind of point. "Besides, you shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong, you were great, Kendall." He said softly and did the only comforting thing he knew of – reaching out and placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, please."

Kendall eyed him for a second before nodding and letting out a shaky breath. "O-Okay." He said. "I-I won't." He said. James smiled and let his hand drop back to his side.

"Great." He said. "Now, I would offer you something to eat or drink but... uh... I have a hard time cooking and making coffee." He explained and blushed. Kendall chuckled.

"I'll do it." He said. "If you sit with me in the kitchen." he said and James nodded his head walked into the kitchen and sat by the table. "Don't worry, I'll find my way around." Kendall said and looked through the cupboards for the rights things. "How do you like your coffee?"

"With milk, please." James said and smiled happily.

The blond singer went ahead and made both himself and his friend a cup of coffee – with milk – each. He placed the cup in front of James and smiled. "Be careful, it's really hot." He said and James chuckled.

"Coffee's usually pretty warm, yes." He said and let the tip of his finger trace the ear of the cup while he hummed a bit. "So... besides everything weird going on..." He started. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was pretty alright... besides the weird things." Kendall replied, sitting down by the table and slowly turning his cup on the table. "The weather is nice. Sunny and it's still warm even though it's starting to feel like fall." He said.

"Have the leaves changed color yet?" James asked.

"Not yet." Kendall said. "They probably will soon though." He said and sighed a bit. "I think a lot of things will change actually..." He continued and smiled at the puzzled look on James' face. "For get that... uh... how was your day?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys.<strong>

**GUYS.**

**GUYS. I'M GOING TO SEE KENDALL AND DUSTIN IN LONDON! Guys! GUYS! I'm freaking out! I got VIP tickets to Heffron Drive!**

**GUUUYSS! WILL I MEET ANYONE THERE?! GUYSS!**

**Hey, also I'm updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh! I've always wanted a dog!" James said and smiled brightly. "Those Labrador dogs with vests are so cute!" He cheered and Kendall smiled a bit while stirring a wooden spoon in the pot on the stove. "Do they still wear vests?"

"They do." The blond chuckled and looked up when the door opened and a cheery whistle was heard. James too turned his head.

"Is that you, Carlos?" He called out.

Moments later the happy latino appeared in the doorway and smiled. "I thought I smelled something delicious!" He cheered and smiled at the blond by the stove. "Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia. James' helper." The latino introduced himself and shook Kendall's hand.

"Kendall Knight, James'... um... friend I suppose." He said with a chuckle. "Um... sorry for stealing your job." He added and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Carlos said. "I'll go and do laundry then." He said cheerfully and ruffled James' hair before skipping off and leaving the two in the kitchen. Kendall couldn't help but wonder what everyone had against James' hair.

"Why's everybody always messing with your hair?" He asked.

James sighed and pouted his lips. "Because they're mean." He said. "Everyone keeps saying how soft it is but I don't like it when they mess it up." He said and tried to make something with his hair by pulling his fingers through it.

"It looks soft." Kendall pointed out and suddenly got the urge to touch James' hair but didn't say it out loud and rolled his eyes at the silly idea. James chuckled a bit and let out a small sigh. "Is Carlos eating with us? In that case I'll pick out some plates..." Kendall hummed and looked through the cupboards and got out some plates and put them on the table.

"Is dinner ready?" James asked.

"It sure is." Kendall said. "I've been complimented many times on my cooking. Hopefully the praise isn't empty words." He said and put everything out on the table and served James and then peeked out into the living room. "Carlos! Dinner!"

"He'll get here when he hears the sound of us eating." James assured and Kendall sat down next to him and served himself. He and James ate together. "This is really good." James hummed when he ate. "Even thought of a career as a chef?" He asked and Kendall laughed.

"Hm, now that you mention it." He said and smiled. He chuckled a bit and pointed at James with his fork. "You've got a little..." He mumbled and tried not to laugh. "R-Right on your chin." He said and James' hand shot up and wiped at the chin but missed.

The blond rolled his eyes and reached over the table and grabbed a napkin and then turned to James, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder before gently wiping his chin. "T-Thanks." James said and chuckled. "I'm a messy guy."

"Same." Kendall said and chuckled. Something caught his eye and he looked up at Carlos who was standing in the doorway with a big grin. Kendall turned red and cleared his throat. "Oh, hey." He said. "Um... w-we started eating without you." He mumbled and looked embarrassed. The latino smiled at him and shook his head.

"Oh, it's fine." He said. "I was just... looking at something interesting I found." Carlos said and gave Kendall a meaning look, only making the blond blush more than he already was. "Mm, it smells really tasty." Carlos then chirped and sat down by the table.

"It is. Kendall's a real master chef." James said. "You gotta try some, Carlos." He urged and the latino smiled a bit and started eating as well, confirming the praise and complimenting Kendall himself.

Once they had all eaten Kendall offered to do the dishes and both James and Carlos told him no and the blond was ordered – in a nice way – to take it easy for a while. Kendall decided to sit in the living room and was soon joined by James.

They were silent for a while until they both opened their mouths to speak and interrupted each other. The both blushed and Kendall turned away, feeling silly and flustered. He cleared his throat a bit and then turned back to James. "U-Uh... it's getting late..." He said. "I-I should head back home."

James couldn't hold back a frown but quickly hid it behind a smile. "Oh, alright." He said and nodded. "Um... I-I'll follow you to the door." He said and got up. Kendall hummed a bit and walked to the door, followed by the brunet.

"Thank you for letting me hide here all day." Kendall mumbled. "It was nice."

"Yeah, thank you for coming over." James said.

"No, James." Kendall interrupted. "I-I mean it. Thank you for everything. For the advice, for the company, everything." He said and James smiled shyly. "I really need a person that I can be honest with that will also be honest back."

"I-I'd never lie to you." James blurted out.

"I know you won't." Kendall murmured and turned to face the brunet. He hesitated a bit and then smiled. "I'll call you." He said and nudged James' chin. "Bye, James." He said before leaving and James closed the door after Kendall's left.

The brunet let out a shaky sigh and leaned against the door. "Jamie?" Carlos cooed and grinned a bit, looking at the brunet from the kitchen doorway. "Are you alright there?" Carlos asked and chuckled slightly. James blushed and nodded. Carlos let out a small breath and eyed his friend.

It was clear that James really liked Kendall and Carlos had a feeling that those feeling were returned. Then again, Kendall just got out of a relationship and the whole break up was real tricky and surely not easy for the blond.

Both Kendall and James needed time to figure out and accept their feelings.

_Linelineline_

"_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night..."_ Kendall hummed and mindlessly tapped his index finger over the piano while leaning his elbow on it and then leaning his head in his hand. _"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on... Tuck you in every night on the phone and I'll be thinking of you-"_

Kendall slammed his fist into the piano keys and the whole room was filled by the loud noise, amplified by the amazing acoustics in the room. The blond sighed and fell forward, leaning his forehead against the piano keys and groaned.

In his chest his heart was aching and beating against his ribcage. He let his eyes droop close and mind wander off. It went straight to a certain brunet and he couldn't help but smile happily.

He could see James' pretty hazel eyes, his pink lips and his chocolaty brown hair that was rumored to be soft as velvet. Kendall wanted nothing more than to gaze into those eyes, kiss those lips and run hing fingers through the silky hair.

"Kendall?" He heard a voice call out and the blond shot up from his seat, knocking over the chair and accidentally thumped his hand against the keys again. "What are you doing, making all that noise?" Mary asked and sighed. "This is a music studio. You can't create such a ruckus in here." She scolded and Kendall blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, Mary." he said. "I didn't mean to. I-... I got lost in thoughts." He said and scrambled to pick the piano stool up and place it back up on its legs and dusted it off a bit for good measure. "I'm just a little split."

"Well, you can be split all you want but not right now!" Mary said. "We've got the conference room filled with press and paparazzi, you have to go and tell them all about the nasty break up, now." She said and grabbed Kendall by his arm and dragged him down the hall.

The blond was pushed into the conference room and immediately he he was blinded by camera flashes and buried in questions. Kendall ignored them for the time being and made his way to the small podium that was set up for him and he sighed.

"Kendall! Kendall! Are you and Mercedes still a couple?", "Is it true that you knew about the affair before this?", "What are your thoughts about the tape?"

The singer frowned a bit and rose his hands, trying to settle the journalists down. "If you'd let me talk I'll tell you, okay?" He asked and got eager nods and a few blurted out questions. Kendall looked down at a young male journalist with expensive looking glasses. "Yes?"

"The question we all really want to have an answer to, are you and Mercedes still together?" He asked and gripped his camera in his hands.

"No, we're not." Kendall answered. "And before you all ask, I decided to break up with Mercedes because I got hurt by this and I'm afraid I've lost the trust I had in her." He said calmly. "I didn't know about the affair until I heard the news about the sex-tape and I have not seen it, nor do I want to see it."

"What plans do you have for the future?" Someone asked.

"I'd like to take a while and try to get over this. Perhaps talk to Mercedes and let her explain herself but I don't intend to get back together with her. A friendship would be welcomed but not a romantic relationship." Kendall said.

"Do you know if she's dating Jett Stetson now?"

Kendall frowned for a second and tried to pull himself together. "I-I don't know." He said. "But if she does then I hope that they're happy together." He said and gave a weak smile. "Mercedes deserves something good and I'm sure Jett will try his best."

"What can we expect from you the time coming?"

"Nothing exciting." Kendall said. "Now... if you'd excuse me... I'm not really up for more talking." he said and gave an apologetic smile. "Thank you for coming here and listening, thank you." He said and gave another – happier – smile and waved a bit before making his way out of the room and back down the hall to continue to sulk in the studio.

_Linelineline_

"_I saw you on TV yesterday."_ James said and Kendall paced around in his flat. "_They're talking about you everywhere." _James pointed out and the blond let out a long sigh._ "Carlos said that the magazines write about you."_

"Of course they are..." Kendall mumbled. "There's a hoard of them hanging around outside my apartment." He added. "I can't get out without being bombarded with questions. What's with people?" He asked and peeked out through the blinds of his apartment. "I'm literally surrounded."

The singer could hear James chuckle and the soft laughter made him smile._ "I'd keep you company but... unfortunately you'll have to settle with a phone call."_ James said.

"I'll take what I can get." Kendall murmured and flopped down on his white leather couch. "What are you up to?" He asked and put his hand behind his head and leaned back. "Besides talking to me that is." He added with a small smile.

"_Reading."_ James replied, leaving Kendall puzzled._ "Logan got me a __few chapters__ of The Hobbit in blind script."_ He explained. "_It's kind of obnoxious to read but it works."_ James mumbled and sighed a bit. "_Usually I listen to the audiobook but my computer's been being difficult for the past few weeks... I think I need to get a new one."_

"What book did you say it was? The Hobbit? I might have it around here somewhere." He said and got up again. "What chapter are you on? I'll read it to you." He offered. He heard the brunet sputter on the other side of the telephone line.

"_Y-You don't have to. I-I'm perfectly fine reading it myself."_ James stuttered and gulped a bit. Kendall chuckled.

He found the book on the bookshelf in the living room. The shelves was filled with various lyric books and mixed literature that he had gotten from his sister and his grandfather. "What chapter are you on? Tell me and I'll read."

James pouted a bit and sighed a bit before telling his friend where he was and it didn't take long for Kendall to find that particular spot. The brunet sat down on his bed and made himself comfortable, trying to relax a bit.

Moments later he heard Kendall clear his throat and asked if James was ready. The brunet told him 'yes' and eagerly waited for the singer to continue.

"_Alright... here I go."_ Kendall said and cleared his throat. "_Just at that moment Balin and Dwalin appeared and bowed so low that their beards swept the stone floor. The big man was frowning at first, but they did their very best to be frightfully polite, and kept on nodding and bending and bowing and waving their hoods before their knees..."_

James laid still and listened. Kendall's voice rang out, soft and melodic. The brunet closed his eyes to concentrate better. The blond singer was a great story teller and more than once James just had to giggle at Kendall's dramatic reading.

"What shall we do, he cried, if he leads all the Wargs and the goblins down here?" Kendall read. "We shall all be caught and killed! I thought you said he was not nine friends of theirs. So I did." He paused for a brief moment hearing a soft snore. "Uh... James?"

When he only got a silent murmur for an answer Kendall couldn't help but chuckle and put the book he held down. "I guess you're sleeping, hm?" He whispered into the phone. "That's okay, I'll call another day. Good night, James." He murmured and smiled a bit before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in such a good mood! <strong>

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Excuse me, but what floor is studio five on?" James said, stopping woman in high heels that walked by. She gave James a puzzled look and eyed his white cane and his silvery sun glasses. "H-Hello?" James asked.

"Oh, um... floor six, sweetie." The woman replied warily and James smiled and thanked her. "W-Would you like me to help you upstairs?" She asked. James chuckled a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. But I'd be glad if you could point me in the right direction of the elevator." He said and smiled again.

The woman helped the brunet over to the elevator and James thanked her again, bowing his head and then stepped into the elevator and dragging his fingers over the buttons, finding the one with a six on it and went up with the elevator.

Once he was on what he hoped was the right floor he stepped out and someone immediately greeted him. "Hello, there." A dark voice said. "May I help you?" James turned in the direction of the voice and smiled. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Am I in studio five?" James asked. "If I am then I'm looking for Kendall Knight. A-And if he's not seeing anyone tell him it's James." The brunet said and the dark voice chuckled.

"I'll go and see if I can find him." He said and then disappeared leaving the blind man for a while to go to Kendall's room and tell him about his visitor.

James stayed put and did the only thing he could do at the moment, listen and smell to try and get a picture of Rocque Records. There wasn't much noise there and everything smelled clean and fresh. The brunet turned his head when he heard a sharp clicking from a pair of stiletto heels approach him.

The brunet took a step back, not to be in the way and the steps stopped next to him. "What are you doing here?" A female voice asked.

"I-I'm just here to visit Kendall Knight." James said. "W-Who am I speaking to?" He asked.

"Excuse you, you happen to be talking to no one other than Mercedes Griffin." The girl said and sounded offended and upset. James frowned a bit and gulped.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't recognize your voice." He said and the girl huffed. "I'm James Diamond, it's nice to meet you." James said and held out a hand. Mercedes hesitated before shaking it. "My friends told me about the pretty dress you wore at Palm Woods." He continued. "I wish I could have seen it, I happen to be a sucker for festive clothing."

Mercedes shook his hand. "Nice to meet _you_." She giggled and squeezed the brunet's hand. "James Diamond, say that's fancy name." She said and held on to his hand. "You're the piano player, aren't you?"

"I am." James said with a smile. "Am I famous yet?" he joked and Mercedes chuckled.

"Famous enough for me to hear about you." She said.

"James." Kendall called out and James turned in the direction of the voice. "What are you doing here?" Kendall asked and Mercedes dropped James' hand. "How did you get here?"

James chuckled. "I took a cab?" He asked and held his hand out for Kendall to take. The blond grabbed a hold of it and held it. "I wanted to talk about something." James said. "Do you have time?"

"Y-yeah." Kendall said and glanced at his ex-girlfriend. "Hey." He said. "I thought you had left."

"I just stopped to say hello to James." The blonde girl said and smiled sweetly. "Right, Jamie?" She asked and turned to the brunet.

"U-Uh... yeah, we were just talking a bit." James said and smiled shyly.

"Okay." Kendall said and looked between them. "Well, let's go to my room, James." He then continued. "I'll show you where it is." He said and gently tugged and James' arm. The brunet nodded and began to follow.

"Bye, James. Catch you later." Mercedes chirped and James waved a bit and then happily followed Kendall, relishing the warmth of his hand and the strong grip Kendall had on his wrist.

The blond lead James into his room and closed the door behind them. He turned to the brunet that just stood there in the middle of the room looking quite lost but still happy. Kendall couldn't stop the smile on his face from growing. "Hey." He said. "I can't believe you're here." He said and James turned to him.

"Yeah? Well, I have something with me and I wanted to show you." He said and stuck his hand into the bag he had on his shoulder. "It's kind of a big deal... because you're the first one outside WMS that will see it." He said.

"Is it the secret recipe for those cupcakes they have in the break room?" Kendall asked. James laughed and shook his head, picking out a CD-case and handed it to the blond. The blond singer stared down at the CD-case. There was a picture of James on it. He sat by a piano with his eyes closed and above the piano the words _'James Diamond: Finding my way – EP'_ hovered.

"What do you think? Kelly said that it looked kinda cool." James said.

Kendall nodded, pretty much speechless. "It looks... really amazing." he said and James lit up.

"Do you want to hear it?" James asked.

"C-Can I?" Kendall squeaked and James nodded. "I'd love to hear it, James." Kendall said and took the brunet's hand in his. "Let's go into the studio and listen to it." he said and dragged a chuckling James into the studio and helped him sit in one of the chairs. The blond put the CD into the player and sat down. "I don't know if I'm ready." he said breathlessly.

"Aw, come on." James said. "Did I come all the way over here just for you not to listen to it?" he asked and sighed. Kendall frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Of course not." He mumbled and hesitated a bit before pressing play and then leaning back in his seat. The first few notes started playing and Kendall was blown away right from the start.

The EP contained five songs, three instrumental ones and two songs with lyrics. The instrumental songs were soft and passionate but it was the lyrical songs that got him. James' voice echoed through the speakers and filled the room with melodic and enchanting song. _"__'Cause you know that. Things get so bad, you've got my back. Make me wanna sing, and I'm singing about you..."_

"I-It's beautiful, James." Kendall said. "I-... I don't even know what to say." He breathed when the song ended and the next one started.

"_If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind. And every little thing, would be falling into place."_

Kendall sighed and leaned his head back, letting his eyes close as he let out a sigh. James smiled at the sound and looked awfully happy. Kendall turned to him. "I don't even have words, James." He said. "When are you going to release it?"

"Kelly and I've decided that we'll release it in two weeks. It's fast paced but I think it'll be really cool." He said and nodded his head. The last song ended and Kendall sighed, taking the CD out of the player and putting it back into the case.

"Here." He said but James shook his head.

"No, no." He said. "It's yours. It's a gift." He said and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Oh, James. I-I can't take it... it's not even released and-"

The brunet chuckled and reached out and took a gentle hold of Kendall's wrists. "I want you to have it, Kendall." He said. "You inspired me to make some of those songs, you know." He admitted and blushed. "So it's only fair that you have this. The first physical copy of my first EP."

Kendall gulped and nodded his head. He loved the gift, he loved the songs, he was pretty sure he even loved James! "Thank you so much." Kendall said and nodded. "I love it, James. Thank you so much." he said and leaned forward hugging the brunet. James chuckled and hugged him back.

"When I release an album in the future we're so having a collaboration song on it." He said and Kendall nodded.

"Same." he said breathlessly and reluctantly pulled away from the brunet and smiled at him. James' lips curved into a soft smile and Kendall let out yet another shaky breath. "W-Would you like something to drink? I'll go and get us some hot cocoa if you'd like." He said and James nodded his head.

"Yes, please." He said and Kendall got up.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a flash." Kendall said and chuckled, leaving the brunet while he scurried out of the room to get some drinks. The blond singer went into the small lunch room and got them both a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

When he got back to his room James was not alone. Mary sat by his side, laughing obnoxiously loud but the brunet didn't seem that bothered. "Oh, that's funny! You're such a jester." Mary said and wiped her teary eyes. "Kendall! Darling, there you are! Why didn't you tell me James was coming over?" She asked.

"I didn't know he was coming until he stood in the lobby." The blond said and put the drinks down on the top of the piano, guiding James' hand to one of them. "Watch it, it's warm." He cooed and James nodded, carefully gripping the cup.

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart, Kendall." Mary said and took the other cup, drinking from it. The blond sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oooh, isn't it a perfect day for hot cocoa?" She asked. "It's a little nippy outside, isn't it?"

"It is." James confirmed. "I regret not bringing a hat." he chuckled and patted his head a bit.

"Y-You could borrow mine." Kendall blurted out and then blushed. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold on your way home." He said. "D-Do you need a ride? I'm not doing anything important at the moment." He said and Mary glared at him.

"I don't want to be any trouble, Kendall." James said. "Kelly's picking me up in a while. She's taking me to the Radio Star for an interview." he explained. "But maybe you could follow me downstairs?" he suggested. "I do have a hard time finding my way."

"O-Of course." Kendall said. "Anything that will help."

They continued to talk and soon Kendall shooed Mary out of the room and closed the door behind her. The two friends spent their time together, talking and laughing and having a great time together as always. When the time came around for the brunet to leave Kendall just couldn't hide his disappointment. He was almost glad James couldn't see how bad he was frowning.

James chuckled a bit when he hooked arms with Kendall and they walked into the elevator. There was some soft music playing silently in the background and James hummed along while Kendall just looked at him.

He wondered if James knew how beautiful he was or if he was happily unaware. He wondered how James imagined how he himself looked like or how Kendall looked.

"Hey, Kendall?" James mumbled after a few moments of being silent. Kendall hadn't even noticed that James had silenced down. "Can I try something weird?" He asked.

"Define weird." Kendall chuckled softly and James smiled shyly.

"Can I touch your face?" He asked. "I've always wondered what you look like." He confessed and blushed. "Can I?" He asked and Kendall smiled, taking James' hand and guiding it up to his cheek. James blushed and gingerly let his fingers run over the blond's cheek, trying to imagine how he looked like.

Defined jaw, large nose and a pair of fuzzy eyebrows. James couldn't help but chuckle while dragging his fingers over them. He let his hand wonder down and his fingers ran over Kendall's lips. They were a little dry but still kind of soft and warm. He felt the blond's breath on the palm of his hand and pulled his hand away.

"Aren't I handsome?" Kendall joked, trying not to sound so stiff and out of breath. James let out a breath and blushed furiously.

"Y-Yeah." He mumbled and now it was Kendall's turn to turn red. "How do I look?" James asked.

"You look beautiful." Kendall breathed, bringing his hand to James' cheek and gently caressing it and then letting the tips of his fingers trail up to the brunet's hair line and linger there before dragging the digits through the soft locks. Kendall wanted to sing. James' hair was softer than he had ever imagined and James sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards.

"That feels awkwardly good." James said with a nervous chuckle.

Kendall couldn't help himself and tugged at James' hair and the brunet let out a squeak. "Sorry." Kendall said and let go of the soft strains and let his arm drop back to his side. The elevator doors opened and the blond hooked arms with James again and lead him outside where Kelly was waiting with a black car.

"There you are, sweetie." She said and took James' hand in hers. "Did you have fun?"

"Y-Yeah." James said. "Yeah, I did." He said. Kelly smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder before turning to the blond.

"Good to see you, Kendall." She said. "How are you doing?" She asked and smiled at Kendall who smiled back. "You look well." Kelly said.

"I-I feel well." Kendall said. "Thank you." He said. "Um... I-I gotta get back inside before Mary sends out a search party." He sighed. "Um... Thank you, James, for coming over. I'd love for you to visit more often." He said. "Of course I'll visit you too as well."

"Sure." James chirped. "I'll call you, okay?"

Kendall nodded eagerly and chirped out a goodbye when James got into the car – with the help of Kelly – and then watched as the car drove off and disappeared around a corner before he went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just too sweet to be true! Why am I such a hopeless romantic? And why do I love it so much?!<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy and have a great morning/day/night! I love you all so much, thank you for the amazing support! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

James sighed dreamily while he sat in the couch in his room. He leaned against the armrest while one of his hands ran over his nose and his cheeks. He turned his head when he heard the door open and close. "Hello, James. Taking a break?" Kelly asked cheerfully.

The brunet nodded a bit and went back to mindlessly feeling the curve of his lips and the slight stubble on his cheeks. "Kelly, am I beautiful?" he asked. The question seemed to catch his manager off guard.

"Oh, sweetie." She said. "Of course you are." She murmured and sat down next to him. "You're as beautiful as your music, Jamie." She said. "The most handsome man I've ever seen." She assured and gently rubbed James' shoulder.

"Am I as beautiful as Kendall is?" James asked silently.

"Is this what this is about?" Kelly chuckled. "James, it doesn't matter how you look or how Kendall look or how anyone look. What matters is what's inside." Kelly cooed and smiled at James. The brunet nodded slowly. "Let me tell you this, James." Kelly said and wrapped an arm around the brunet. "You are the sweetest, most talented and most beautiful person I've ever met and it's your heart that makes you such a wonderful person."

"Really?" James asked shyly and blushed.

"Oh, my sweet Jamie." Kelly sighed. "Never for a minute believe that you aren't beautiful. You are." She continued. "Inside and out." She assured.

James lit up and smiled happily. "Okay." He said. "I believe you." He said and nodded his head. Kelly chuckled and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Kelly." James said.

The manager smiled before getting back up, announcing that she had an important meeting before she patted James on the top of his head and then strutted out of the room. James stayed put for a while and let out another sigh before flopping down and lying with his hands tucked in under his head.

He wondered what Kendall was doing. Perhaps he was listening to music? Perhaps he was writing music? Or maybe he was lying just like James... thinking about him?

"Knock knock?" A soft voice said and James sighed.

"Hey, Logan." James said. "What's up?" He asked without sitting up. Logan smiled a bit and went over to the brunet, looking down at him.

"Not much, I was in the area and I thought I'd stop by." He said and leaned against the wall. "You look thoughtful, James." he pointed out. James smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

He sat up and turned to Logan, sighing again. "Maybe I am." He said. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately... My EP is released tomorrow." He continued. "D-... Do you think people will like it?"

"I think they'll love it." Logan assured.

"I hope they do." James said with a smile and then nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. "I-... I gave a copy of it to Kendall a while ago." He mumbled nervously. "I think he liked it. It sounded like he did."

"Did he say he liked it?" Logan asked and James nodded.

"Kendall would never lie to me." The brunet said. "He's so sweet and he always tells me the truth." He continued. "He-..." James stopped and hesitated a bit, blushing and looked awfully happy. "He told me that I'm beautiful." He said lowly.

"Really now?" Logan asked softly and smiled before sitting down with his friend. James nodded.

"Yeah, he did." He said. "He told me the last time I met him. I-... I don't think he'd lie to me. He told me he wanted to be honest with me and he wanted me to be honest back." He explained. "I wouldn't lie, you know that."

Logan chuckled softly and nodded his head. "I know you'd never lie, James." He said. "You're a very honest person." He said.

"Logan... do you think Kendall would say yes if I asked him out?" James asked warily. Logan blinked his eyes a few times. "I really want to ask him out... do you think he'll say yes?" James asked. "Or is it too soon after his break up?"

"I don't know, buddy." He said. "I've only met the guy once." He said. "But... you know... from what I've heard it sounds like he really likes you." Logan mumbled and James smiled. "I think you'll only know if you ask."

"O-Okay." James said. "I'll think about it. Maybe I'll ask him out the next time we meet?" He suggested silently to himself and Logan chuckled and nodded. "Maybe he'd like to go out for a nice dinner? Oh! Maybe a movie?"

"I think he'd like that, yes." Logan said. James smiled happily and Logan asked if they should go out and have some lunch. James accepted and they two friends left WMS to go out and get something to eat.

They went to the usual diner and James got himself a large order of curly fries. They small talked a bit, mostly about nothing at all and enjoyed their lunch together and when they were done they walked back to WMS. Three hundred and eighty eight steps forward when you excited the diner and turned left, then sixty five more steps after aright turn before going into the building on the left.

Logan said goodbye and left James in WMS' lobby. "James?" Kelly called out and the brunet turned in her direction. "You have a visitor, I showed them to your room." Kelly announced and James nodded his head.

"Alright, thank you, Kelly." He said and went into his room. "Hello?" He called and listened.

"James." Kendall said and scrambled to get up from his seat. "There you are." He said happily.

"K-Kendall." James said – slightly taken aback – and blushed. "What are you doing here?" He asked shyly and smiled. "I-I was out on lunch, you should have called me and I would have-" He said but stopped himself. "How are you?"

"I'm great, James." Kendall said. "I... I just thought I'd stop by." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. The brunet nodded and walked further into the room, closing the door behind himself.

He hesitated a bit before clearing his throat. "A-Actually I-it's good that's you're here. I was gonna ask you something." He said silently.

"U-Uh... Me too." Kendall said.

"Y-You go first." James said and blushed. Kendall nodded and took a deep breath, walking up to James. He gulped and nodded again, like he was trying to convince himself that it was alright.

James waited patiently and Kendall took yet another deep breath. "James, will you go out with me?" The blond blurted out and James chuckled. "W-What?" Kendall asked and frowned, terrified of making a fool out of himself. "D-Did I-"

"Kendall, it's funny because I was going to ask you the same thing." James said and Kendall relaxed and smiled.

"R-Really?" Kendall asked breathlessly. James nodded. "D-Does that mean that you want to go out with me?" He asked and James started laughing, nodding his head.

"I'd love to." He said softly. Kendall lit up and smiled happily.

"Really? That's great!" He said. "Um... are you free tomorrow night? Dinner? 7PM?" He suggested and James nodded. "I'll pick you up at your place if you'd like." Kendall continued and looked nervous, thinking that maybe he was a little pushy.

"Sure." James said. "I'll be waiting." He said.

Kendall was nearly trembling and nodded happily. "Great! That's great, James." He said chuckled. "Um... so are you up to anything special right now?" he then asked. "I've got this idea for a song that I'd like you to hear."

_linelineline_

"Carlos?" James called when he heard the latino come in through the front door. "Carlos, can you help me out?" He called and Carlos came racing into the room looking around for dangers and such.

"What is it? Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked but stopped once he saw the giant mess in the room. "James... what are you doing?" Carlos asked and stare wide eyed at the mess. "Did you turn the room upside down?"

James smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was trying to find something." He said and sighed. "Can you help me pick out clothes?" He asked and sank down on his bed. "I can't make anything out." James sighed and frowned a bit. Carlos chuckled and started picking up random clothes from the ground and folding them again.

"What's the occasion, buddy?" He asked and put a pile of folded shirts back into the closet.

"D-Date." James said and Carlos turned to looked at him. James could practically sense the grin he was receiving. "K-Kendall asked me out." He explained. "We're going out tomorrow night." He said shyly.

"Congratulations, James." The helper said. "See? I told you he liked you."

"Wanna know something funny?" James asked. "I was going to ask him out today but he beat me to the chase and asked me before I asked him." He chuckled and Carlos joined in with the chuckles. "I'm excited." James continued. "I haven't been out on a date since... geez... since I was like sixteen."

"It'll be fine, James." Carlos assured. "Now... what do you want to wear for you date?"

_linelineline_

"You did what?" Mary asked.

"I asked James out." Kendall said and shrugged. "I really like him so I asked him out and he said yes." He explained. His manager pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

"And you didn't for a minute think of telling me that you were asking him out?" She asked.

The blond singer glared at her and put his hands on his hips. "No, it's none of your concern who I date and it wouldn't have mattered what you said. I would have asked him out anyways." He stated. "We're going out tomorrow and we're going to have a great time."

Mary was visibly thinking and she nodded her head and tapped her fingers against her temple. "You know what? Maybe this is good? Yeah, this is really good. Kendall Knight and James Diamond." She hummed to herself. "The new hottest Hollywood couple." She cooed and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Maybe this will be great?"

"I don't care what the press thinks or what you think. I'm going to go out with him and it's _going_ to be _amazing._" He assured.

"What's going to be amazing?" Gustavo – that just entered the room – asked. Kendall turned to the large man who looked tired but still waiting for an explanation. "Dog?"

"I'm going out with James Diamond tomorrow night." The singer explained. "And Mary is trying to turn this date into business. Tell her to stop please." Kendall sighed. The producer turned to the manager and eyed her.

He sighed and shook his head. "Will you stop meddling with my dog's love life for a minute? Don't you think you've done enough as it is?" He asked her and Mary sneered at him.

"Everything Kendall does will be closely watched by the media." She said. "A relationship after Mercedes is sure to get attention." She explained.

"What part of _I don't care_ didn't you understand?" Kendall asked. "I don't care what the media thinks about me and James." he said. "I really like him and I want to be with him!" He said and flailed his arms around. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because it's my job to make sure that your reputation isn't crashing down on you and your career." Mary snapped. "Do you understand how hard I've worked to make sure that people aren't messing with your reputation or your career or your life, Kendall? I work twenty four hours a day seven days a week for you."

The blond singer pouted childishly and looked embarrassed. "'M sorry, Mary..." He mumbled. "I do appreciate everything you do, I swear... it's just difficult... I didn't know making music came with this much extra job." He sighed and looked up at his manager.

"Making music is the easy part, Kendall." Mary said softly. "The fame that comes with good music is what's difficult." She said and patted the blond on top of the head. "You're doing your best, we can't ask more."

Kendall smiled weakly and Gustavo sighed. "Just try and explain what you do more and we'll all be fine." He said. "You're much more tolerable when you don't keep things from us." Mary rolled her eyes.

"I am doing this for Kendall after all." She said. "And I have been thinking about your request of more privacy." She continued. "If you'd like I could arrange something _private_ for you and James." She sighed.

"Thank you, Mary!" Kendall cheered and slung his arms around her. "Thank you! Best manager ever! Gosh!" He said happily and Mary snaked out of his grip.

"Oh, happy, happy." She muttered. "It's my job after all." She said. "Don't worry so much. Leave the worrying and stressing to me." She sighed and smiled weakly at the blond. "And you better write a hit album once you're completely lovestruck."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while... I've been so stuck with it and I've had so many other ideas to so many other things... like wow...<strong>

**In any case I really hope you like it even if it was a little rushed, I really am stuck even though I know what I want to happen.**

**Thank you for reading! I love you guys! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going?" James asked and held Kendall's arm in a tight grip.

"Hm... surprise?" Kendall suggested and James chuckled and nodded his head. "If you're super curious we're going to a restaurant and then we're going to your surprise." He said and James smiled.

"Hm, I've never been a fan of surprises... but being blind makes everything a surprise." He said. "And since it's you I think it's okay." He added and Kendall smiled and pulled James a little closer as they walked down the side walk.

It was getting dark and the streets were getting busier in a whole other way than in the day. Both males were dressed discretely and had yet to be discovered and recognized, much to their relief. Kendall glanced over at James who was just happily walking, humming a bit.

The blond sighed a bit and slowly came to a stop. "This is the restaurant." He announced and nudged James' arm.

"Cool, are we going inside?" He asked and Kendall nodded his head and gently tugged his date further on into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Knight." Kendall said and he and James was lead to a table for two in the back of the restaurant. It was a little more private and away from the rest. "Thank you." Kendall said and helped James sit before seating himself next to the brunet on the short side of the table.

"This is nice." James cooed.

"Yeah, it is." Kendall said. "You should see it, James." He mumbled and smiled. "I'm sure you'd love it." He continued. "It's roomy and bright and there's a big wall painting on the wall behind me." He said and James turned his head, as if he would be able to see it.

"Is it pretty?" He asked.

"It's magnificent." Kendall said. "Oh, I wish you could see it." He said and James hummed a bit with a smile. "Geez, I'm so glad you said yes, James." the blond blurted out. "I thought I'd faint when you started laughing." He confessed and chuckled. James smiled.

"I'm sorry, it was such a funny coincidence." He said and Kendall agreed.

The two continued to talk and when they had ordered and gotten their food the conversation went on. They talked about themselves. Kendall got to know what James' favorite food was, his favorite songs and what he liked to do the best. James found out that Kendall had a younger sister, that his favorite color was green and that he really liked exotic animals.

"Hm!" Kendall choked out when he glanced at his watch and saw the time. "Oh, darn, we're almost late!" He said and quickly shoved the last piece of his food into his mouth. "We gotta go." He said and got up and took a hold of James' hand. "Come on."

James blinked his eyes and looked confused. "But... we haven't finished eating." He said.

"Come on, it's your surprise." Kendall said. "If you're that hungry I'll get you something to eat after the surprise.." He promised and helped James up. When the brunet smiled and nodded Kendall lit up and threw some money on the table before dragging James outside and flagged a taxi down to take them to their destination. Kendall held James' hand in a tight grip the entire way and James occasionally gave his a squeeze.

Kendall felt his cheeks heat up and his heart thump faster whenever he did and once the cab stopped and they were out in the chilly night again James looked very curious. "Where are we?" He asked. "What are we doing?"

"I've got a surprise for you." Kendall said, and leaned closer. "You're gonna love it." He whispered and James shuddered. "Come on." Kendall chuckled and dragged the brunet into a large building and into a hall with velvet seats.

"I-Is it a cinema?" James asked.

"Almost." Kendall whispered. "Shh! It's starting. Listen closely now." He said and James listened.

The soft murmuring around them silenced down and James could hear a man clear his throat. He eagerly waited for what was to happen next. The hair on his arms stood on end when he heard the sounds of violins accompanied by wood winds and brass instruments.

He hurriedly leaned over to Kendall, leaning so close his lips were almost touching the blond's ear lobe. "This is the best date ever!" He whispered excitedly. "Thank you." James said and leaned back, listening closely to the music.

Kendall blushed and smiled shyly. "Y-You're welcome." He said timidly but he was pretty sure James didn't hear it. James' hand still held his tightly and never once let go.

The brunet was listening carefully to the music, taking in every single note and letting it dig into his mind and settle there. He tried to remember everything. The perfect undertones of the silent base tracks, the romantic melody in the flutes, the soft murmur from a woman behind him, Kendall's sweet cologne...

James blushed and unintentionally squeezed the blond's hand. Kendall gave it a squeeze back and smiled over at James who tried to go back to concentrating on the music., looking flustered with a smile ghosting over his pink lips.

Needless to say it was an amazing date.

_Linelineline_

"That was amazing, Kendall!" James cheered when they walked outside. "It was so beautiful! Thank you so much for taking me there!" He said and pulled the blond closer and hugged him. "You're the best."

Kendall chuckled and returned the hug. "You're welcome." he said and James smiled brightly. "I'll give you a ride home, okay?" Kendall asked and the brunet nodded happily and hooked arms with his date.

They both sat close together in the taxi ride home. James kept eagerly talking about the concert all the way and Kendall listened and just couldn't stop smiling and just hummed out answers and looked at how James' lips would twist into a shy smile and how his cheeks would go from their normal rosy color to a flaring scarlet one when he said something he figured was embarrassing.

When they arrived to James' apartment Kendall offered to follow him upstairs and James immediately agreed and the two went up to the second floor and James unlocked his door.

"U-Um..." He mumbled shyly and shifted in the door way. "C-Carlos isn't here tonight s-so... um... if you'd like... to maybe come on for something to drink... o-or...?" James suggested and blushed.

"I-It's kind of late." Kendall said and looked around. "Maybe the next time?"

"O-Oh. Sure." James said and smiled a bit. "N-Next time." He mumbled and gulped. It was quiet for a while and James wondered if his date had left. "Kendall?" He asked softly and listened carefully to hear.

Kendall chuckled lowly and shook his head. "Good night, James." He murmured and leaned forward and let his lips brush against the brunet's for a brief moment. "Sweet dreams." He said and placed another kiss on James' cheek.

"G-G-Good night." James stuttered and smiled shyly. "T-Thank you for tonight." He said and Kendall chuckled again.

"You're welcome." He cooed. "G'night." He said and started to walk away. James waved at him and lingered in the door way before going back inside and nearly tripping over every single piece of furniture on the way to his room. His head was spinning and his limbs felt light and warm.

If this was what it was like to be love struck then James didn't want to miss a single moment of it, so he flopped down in front of his piano and let out a dreamy sigh and let his fingers play with the keys.

_Linelineline_

"_Waking up and wondering what you are doing. Yesterday is still there, oh."_ Kendall hummed and strummed on his guitar. _"I see you everywhere but I still miss you, one thousandth of a second to understand... I can't stop thinking about you, you're wonderful. You've always got a place here within me, you're wonderful. Oh, I think you understand me, you've touched my entire soul. I can't stop thinking about you, you're wonderful..."_ He sang and let out a big sigh.

"That was cheery and incredibly cheesy."

Kendall swirled around and shot up from his seat. "Dak!" He exclaimed and smiled. "Dude! What are you doing here? It's been ages!" He said and gave his best friend a big hug. Dak chuckled and dunked his hand on Kendall's back.

"Ken, I saw you just like a month or so ago. In Archlight, remember?" Dak chuckled and Kendall sighed.

"Right, Archlight. With Mercedes." He sighed and shook his head. "The movie was great by the way, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You rocked as Bond, man." He said with a smile. His brunet friend chuckled and nodded a bit, eying him.

"What's up with you? I'm sorry about Mercedes by the way, wish I could have come around sooner." He said. Kendall laughed a bit and shook his head, telling his friend that it was alright. "Well, I can hear that." Dak said. "That song is for someone I guess."

Kendall shrugged and smiled a bit. "It's made with a special someone in my thoughts, yes." He said and nodded his head. "Um... yeah, it's silly... um... I was out last night... with this..." He stopped and shook his head. "It was just so incredible... probably the best date I've ever been on."

"Who is it?" Dak asked curiously. Kendall blushed a bit and sat down on the closest chair and Dak took a seat by the piano, facing the blond. "Ken, come on! Who is it?" He asked and chuckled.

"Just this guy..." Kendall said shyly. "James Diamond." He mumbled and Dak's eyes widened.

"_James Diamond?!_" He asked and gawked at the blond. "The James Diamond?" He asked and Kendall nodded his head and Dak let out a big breath. "Dude, that's big." He said and Kendall looked confused. "It is James Diamond, from WMS, right?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, it's him... what about him?" He asked and Dak wasted no time in pulling his phone out and fiddling with it for a while before showing the blond. Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh!" He exclaimed and grabbed the phone and looked closer.

Dak nodded. "His EP is sold out _everywhere_." He said. "It went straight to top ten the first hour and it's topping all the lists already." He said. "It's a miracle."

"Holy crap!" Kendall said. "I haven't even checked that yet." He said and shook his head. "I gotta call James! I-I gotta tell him congratulations a-and-... Wow! He's gonna be thrilled to hear!" He cheered and picked out his own phone. "Geez, Dak. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Dak chuckled and watched as the blond hurriedly typed in a number and then put the phone against his ear.

"_H-Hello?" _James said, sounding a bit confused. Kendall smiled.

"James! It's me, Kendall!" He said.

"_Oh! Kendall! H-Hello!" _James said. _"W-What's going on? Did something happen?"_ He asked worriedly and Kendall chuckled.

"James, I've got some great news! You won't believe what Dak just showed me." He said. "Your EP is topping all the lists in America, right now!" He exclaimed. "James! Your EP is number one everywhere!" He said and James gasped. "I'm so proud of you!"

"_R-Really?"_ He squeaked. _"Is that true?"_ He asked and Kendall nodded eagerly´and confirmed it with a hum. _"Oh my god! I gotta tell Kelly and the others!"_ Kendall chuckled a bit and James hesitated._ "Um... I-I was thinking of maybe... cooking something up tonight, w-... would you like to come?"_

The blond singer nodded. "I'd love to." He said softly.

"_G-Great! I'll call you later, alright?"_

_linelineline_

"I'll call you later, alright?" James asked and Kendall chirped out a 'yes'. "Okay, t-talk to you later!" He said before hanging up and getting up from his seat. "Kelly!?" He called out and went out of his room. "Kelly!" He yelled with a big smile on his face. "Kelly, look at the music lists!" He called out and moments later he heard a high pitched shriek coming from Kelly's office.

"James!" Kelly shouted and came running out of her office. "James! It's amazing! Oh, James!" She cheered and ran to hug the brunet, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around the woman. "I'm so happy for you, James!" She said.

The blind man chuckled and nodded his head. "Kendall just called me to tell me. He says he's really proud." James explained and Kelly smiled at him. "I wrote him a song last night. I'm gonna play it for him when it's done. Do you think he'll like it?"

"He's love anything that comes from your heart, sweetie." Kelly said softly and ruffled James' hair.

"I'll call him later. I invited him for dinner. Do you think Carlos would let me cook?" He asked and looked thoughtful. "Maybe I can cook something myself?" he mumbled and Kelly chuckled. The brunet was really serious about cooking something up for himself.

The manager smiled and patted the brunet on the shoulder before leaving him to his pondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I have a few things to say. Feel free to skip them if you'd like.<strong>

**So yeah, I know this was rushed and honestly I've been stuck on this for a while. It's going very slow but... I'm trying. Also I'm gonna update a few stories today because 1) I want to. 2) I won't be able to update for about a week since I'm going to London and I feel guilty. 3) Because I love you and I know that you all are waiting for chapters...**

**I really hoe you like the chapter anyways and also, if you have business in London between the 16th and 18th pm and maybe we could wave at each other?**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all!**

**oxox Hannah**


	14. Chapter 14

"Come in!" James called out and brought the spice jar to his nose, sniffing it slightly. Pepper. Definitely pepper. He sniffled a bit but turned the head of the jar a few times over the bowl he had on the counter. "Hello?" He called out.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Kendall chuckled and entered the kitchen. "What are you up to?" He asked and James turned to him, smiling.

"I'm cooking!" James cheered and reached out and took the blond's hand and dragged him over to the counter. "How does it look?" He asked.

The singer smiled lovingly at James and nodded. "It looks great and it smells delicious." He cooed and watched the brunet light up and fumble a bit with various things on the counter, seemingly looking for the wooden spoon lying just a foot away. "Here." Kendall said, picking up the spoon and placing it in James' hand.

"T-Thanks." He said shyly and blushed. "I thought it would be nice if I cooked dinner." He continued. "Now... I'm not really good at this cooking thing but... I tried my best." He said and picked the bowl of chicken salad up. "Let's sit down." he said.

"Let me." Kendall said and took the bowl from James and put it on the table. The brunet blushed but allowed it and had a seat by the table – that he had made all by himself – next to the blond. Kendall looked around on the table. Plates, cutlery, glasses and such were scattered randomly on the table but it only made it all that sweeter.

James had really done all this by himself for Kendall's sake. "Um... help yourself." James said. "Please, I made it for you." He said and Kendall chuckled and served both himself and James. The brunet warily ate the food and blinked his eyes. "It's too salty. I've used too much salt haven't I?" he said and sounded worried.

"James, it's good." The blond singer assured. "I really like it. I love salty food." He said and James seemed relieved.

"You do?" he asked.

"I do." Kendall said and had another bite. "You're a great chef." He said. "You did really good." He cooed and smiled to himself.

Kendall absolutely adored James. The brunet was just so sweet and really tried his best to do all the things normal persons did. He'd cooked Kendall a whole meal by himself. The man was blind for Gods sake!

They ate under a comfortable silence and when they finished Kendall made them both coffee and they sat down in the living room and turned the TV on – mostly for background noise. Kendall sat comfortably with his arm resting on the couch's back and James smiled shyly at him.

"I have something for you." James said. "A-After the concert... y-you left so quickly I didn't have time to give it to you." He mumbled shyly and blushed. Kendall arched an eyebrow and looked curious.

"Really?" He asked and James nodded.

"Close your eyes." He said and Kendall did as instructed and felt James shift around in the couch a bit before a gentle pair of hands gingerly ran their fingers over his jaw. The blond couldn't help but smile. His smile only widened when James kissed him and he didn't hesitate to return the favor.

James' lips were soft and sweet and everything Kendall could ever have imagined them to be. Kendall was convinced that James' lips were made for him – and no one else – to kiss. He didn't want anyone else to ever get the privilege of tasting those lips. Those were his.

The blond singer hummed a bit, bringing a hand up to James' neck and gently caressed it. James moaned silently and fisted Kendall's t-shirt in his hands, bunching up the fabric and holding it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"H-Hey." Kendall murmured and pulled away. "There, there." He chuckled and looked at the brunet who had a dazed expression on his face. "Gosh, James..." Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around James and hugged him. "If you had kissed me like that that night I would never have left."

"You don't... you know... you don't have to leave." James mumbled. "Y-You can stay if you want." He said.

The blond eyed James, watched how his normally so still eyes darted around. Kendall sighed and leaned forward pecking on the brunet's lips once more, just ever so quickly pressing his lips against James'.

"It's late." Kendall said. "I should-"

"Can't you stay? Please?" James begged. "Please stay the night?"

Kendall hesitated a bit and pondered, thinking about whether it was a good idea or not. "Fine." He then said. "I'll stay." He said and James smiled happily. The two sat there for a while and listened to the TV while being mostly being wrapped up in each other.

Bedtime came around and James got ready in the bathroom before making his way to his bedroom where Kendall was trying to get his shoes off. "What are you up to?" James chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Trying to get these darn shoes of." Kendall said. "I am never ever going shoe shopping with a woman ever again. These are way too small, my feet can't breathe!" He complained and tossed his shoes to the side.

"Feet doesn't breathe." James chuckled.

"Have you ever worn shoes that are too tight?" Kendall asked. "Your feet breathe, I promise you." He said and flopped down on the bed. James shrugged and laid beside him. "I don't like feeling trapped, I like breathing." He mumbled and James chuckled.

"I like breathing too." He said and smiled a bit. "It's crazy how much we both are addicted to it." Kendall let out a soft laughter.

"It's like it's meant to be." He joked but then silenced down and hummed. "Maybe it was meant to be, hm?" He asked and turned his head and looked at James. The brunet shrugged and turned to his side, facing Kendall. "Do you think we're meant to be?"

James smiled. "I think we're meant to be asleep." He said and yawned. "And maybe we're meant to be together too." He added and crawled in under the covers. Kendall looked at him before doing the same. "Do you want us to be?" James asked once they were both snuggled down among blankets and pillows.

"I don't really care. I'm with you now, _that_ I care about." He said and James smiled. "Um... Just a warning, I've never been one to sleep very... still so to say, so if I kick you tonight then I'm sorry." he said. The brunet laughed.

"It's okay." he said and yawned again. "I snore." He confessed and Kendall chuckled and James reached out and wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle, pulling him closer and snuggling up against his side.

"I could get used to this." Kendall murmured.

"Oh, hush." James said and sighed but secretly he was just waiting to hear those words again. Those he longed for. This time it would be completely different. This time Kendall was right next to him and this time he wasn't going anywhere.

"Good night, James." Kendall whispered and James smiled brightly

"Good night, Kendall." He whispered back.

_Linelineline_

James woke up with a set of arms wrapped around his neck and hot breath lingering by his collar bone. It took him a while to remember and realize that it was Kendall who were clinging to him. The brunet smiled to himself and snaked his own arms around the blond and leaned his head against Kendall's.

He laid like that for a moment and wondered what it looked like. He wondered it it was dark in the room, if it was light, how Kendall looked at the moment but when he continued to think about it he didn't care how it looked because it felt right.

Kendall on the other hand was awake since long but he didn't move an inch from where he was. He was perfect right where he was. He looked up at James that were breathing slowly and soothingly ran his fingers through the blond's hair. Kendall couldn't help but let a small moan slip. The two both froze.

"Uh... m-morning." Kendall mumbled and James nodded.

"Morning." He said silently and smirked a bit and leaned down and kissed the blond Kendall hummed and kissed back up until he heard the front door open and close and Carlos suddenly appeared in the door.

"Oh!" The helper exclaimed and quickly shut the bedroom door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb." He said and James and Kendall both sat up in the bed.

James frowned a bit and shook his head. "N-no, no, Carlos! It's not-..." He said and the latino appeared in the door again. "Um... I-I didn't realize... what time it is." James said and Kendall blushed, looking between James and Carlos.

"Ah, it's okay." Carlos said. "I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine." Kendall said and let go of the brunet. "It wasn't really planned." He explained and smiled nervously. "I should perhaps... leave?" He said and turned to James, who frowned.

"N-No, w-won't you stay a while longer?" He asked. "Won't you at least have some breakfast?" He asked and looked extremely pleading. Kendall let out a breath and nodded his head. James smiled happily and even Carlos felt his chest get warm. James was too precious.

The three had breakfast together and Carlos was utterly amused the entire time. It was too sweet how James offered to get things and wanted to help out, while Kendall told him it was alright and rewarded him with a sweet kiss or a nudge every time the brunet did something good. Perhaps they were really a perfect match?

Once breakfast was done Kendall really had to go. James was visibly sad about it and Kendall frowned and pulled the brunet into a tight hug and let him rest his forehead against his shoulder. "I'll call you later tonight." He assured.

"Yeah, okay." James said and pulled away. "I'll look forward to it." He said and Kendall felt his heart thump.

"Thank you for letting me stay, James. I promise you, I'll call you tonight." He said and kissed James' cheek. "Take care of yourself." He said and the brunet nodded eagerly and smiled sweetly. "Talk to you later." He cooed before leaving and James waved happily at him.

When the brunet went back into the apartment it was like he was walking on clouds. He sighed dreamily and had a seat by the table in the kitchen, leaning his head in his hands. Carlos eyed him and smiled a bit, washing dished and cleaning up the table.

"Did you have a good time, Jamie?" He asked and the brunet nodded. "You're sweet together." He pointed out and James chuckled.

"I really like him." He said. "He's really nice." James murmured and looked happy.

"He is real nice." Carlos confirmed with a chuckle.

"I cooked him dinner last night, all by myself." James said proudly. "He really liked it." He continued and smiled happily. "And he says that he's really proud of me because my EP is doing so good." Carlos smiled softly at the brunet and hummed a bit. James was so happy and it showed. The brunet was glowing, beaming with happiness and it was so good to see. Carlos had never seen James like this.

The latino chuckled a bit and sat by the table. Then he actually heard what the brunet said. "Wait? You cooked dinner? I thought you were ordering food." James grinned. "Uh... and how did that go?"

"I think it went well." James said. "He liked it."

"Did he know?" The helper asked and James nodded again. "That's great, James." Carlos said. "He's very sweet, that Kendall guy." The brunet nodded eagerly and smiled brightly.

"Do you know what he did when we were out on our date?" He asked and Carlos shook his head and hummed thoughtfully. "He took me to the concert house to listen to a symphony." He said. "It was beautiful." He sighed and leaned his chin in his hands. "It was absolutely amazing and I loved it so much." He said and smiled. "Carlos, is it weird that I think I love him?" He asked and the latino smiled softly.

He took a gentle hold of James hand and chuckled. "I don't think that's weird at all, James. Sometimes it's meant to be." He explained and James smiled. "Do you think it's meant to be?" He asked.

James nodded again. "I think we're definitely meant to be!" He said. "Kendall's so sweet and he helps me out a lot." He explained. "He wants to take things slow but I think that's because of Mercedes." He mumbled. "But it's okay! B-Because that only means that he cares, r-right?"

"Right." Carlos cooed and got up. "I'm gonna wash up the dishes and get the laundry done." He said.

"Can I help?" James asked and Carlos chuckled.

"Sure, James." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm back! Have you missed me? I missed you like crazy! London was cool and I had the pleasure to meet another driverrusher! It was awesome!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and reading my stories! I love you guys! Thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I called you twice this morning." Mary said and tapped away on her iPad when Kendall stepped in through the door. "Twice." She said and the blond singer gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Where were you?"

"At James'?" Kendall mumbled and blushed. "Uh..."

"And?" Mary asked and glanced up at the blond.

Kendall smiled and shrugged a bit. "Things are great. I think he's amazing." He cooed and smiled to himself. "And our songs are also going great. We might finish Shot in the Dark the next session, We have a lot of songs ready. We recorded a few at WMS, perhaps we could make a few here?"

Mary lit up and nodded. "That's a great idea! WMS and Rocque Records collaboration! I like the sound of that!" She said and smiled. "And how was your night out?" She asked, making the singer blush. "Don't give me that look, it's obvious that you spent the night at his place."

"Um..." Kendall mumbled. "It went really well. James had cooked dinner all by himself! Can you believe it? The guy is blind but he had still made dinner for me! For me!" Kendall said and pointed at himself. "He's an amazing person and I don't know what I can do to make him understand."

"You are too sweet, Kendall." Mary gushed and smiled at him.

"Guys?" Gustavo called out and appeared in the room, looking worried and strained. "We have a problem." He said. "A huge problem." H continued. "An enormous problem." He sighed and grabbed Kendall by the arm and dragged him over to the TV – where the image was frozen – and grabbed the remote control. "This is going to be hell..." Gustavo sighed and pressed play.

"_... and have you spoken to him?"_ A reported asked and the camera turned to a familiar blond sitting on a white couch with a handkerchief and teary eyes. Mary's eyes narrowed.

"_I haven't. I'm frightened to do so."_ Mercedes said and sniffled. _"He's been so nice to me and I don't deserve his love anymore but I need him now, more than ever."_ She got out before breaking out into a dramatic fit of tears and sobs.

Kendall exchanged looks between his manager and producer. It was obvious that Mercedes was talking about him and Kendall was just about to open his mouth and ask Gustavo what it was all about when the question answered itself. _"Mercedes! Mercedes, is it true that you're expecting a baby girl?"_ A reporter asked and the blonde girl sniffled and nodded with a weak smile.

"_I am." _She said and sniffled again. _"Oh, I'll bet she's be pretty and sweet like her father. Oh, how I wish Kendall could be a part of this."_

Kendall's mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened. "What?!" He yelled. "No. Nonono! That's not fair, this can't happen!" He said and shook his head. "It can't be me! Mercedes and I never-... I swear to you that it can't be me!" he yelled and flailed his arms around.

"Well... no matter what we have a problem and I don't think that we're going to get out of this one easily." Mary said and picked her phone out and immediately went to work on calling up various people and leaving the room.

"This is horrible. This can't happen, not now! Not when I'm with James! It just can't!" Kendall whined. "Oh, shit. I can't leave Mercedes, can I?" He asked. "I'm going to be seen as the biggest jerk on the planet!" He yelled.

"Kendall, please calm down." Gustavo said. "If I've understood anything about this James character he's understanding. Tell him the truth." He said and Kendall nodded.

"Y-Yeah!" The blond said. "Yeah, I can do that. James will surely understand." He said and nodded. "I-It's not the end of the world, right? James is going to understand." He said, to try and convince himself.

The blond paced around in the studio for a bit before quickly making the call to his beloved brunet. _"Hello?"_ Came the answer. Kendall jumped up hearing James' voice.

"James!" He yelled and from what he could tell the brunet seemed a little shocked about the exclamation of his name.

"_K-Kendall?"_ He asked. _"W-Why are you yelling? Is everything alright?"_ He asked.

"No! It's not!" Kendall whined. "I'm in the middle of a crisis!" He said and sighed. "Oh, dear God, please tell me you haven't watched TV or listened to the radio." He begged and James said no. "Oh, good. Please, James. I beg of you to hear me out." He pleaded. "Please, hear me out."

"_Of course, Kendall... b-but you're kind of freaking me out."_ James mumbled.

The blond singer frowned and gulped a bit before explaining the situation to the brunet – that remained silent – while pacing back and forth in the studio. When he was done explaining he waited for James reply, that didn't come immediately.

"J-James?" Kendall asked carefully, worried that the brunet had hung up or gotten angry. "Are you there?"

"_I'm still here..."_ James mumbled. _"And I believe you, I know that you would never lie to me, Kendall. I believe you." _He said softly and Kendall let out a shaky breath. _"What are you going to do?"_ James asked.

"I can't abandon her. At least not in front of the media. I have to get all of this sorted out." Kendall said. "I have to prove that I'm not the father and I have to show that I'm not the bad guy."

"_You're not the bad guy."_ James mumbled and Kendall felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, I love you." Kendall sighed and flinched when the door behind him flung open. "I gotta go!" He said when he spotted Mary. "I'll call you later, stay safe, James. Don't worry, I'm gonna solve this!" He blurted out before hanging up the phone and turning to his manager. "Well?"

_linelineline_

James listened to the dial tone for a while before putting the phone away and sighing. He sat down by the piano and gave a hopeless breath. That Mercedes girl was really troublesome but James would never say that out loud. He really didn't want to be rude. Maybe she was really in trouble and needed the help?

Wait... had Kendall said that he loved him?

James flinched when the door to his office/room flung open and Kelly stormed in. "Have you heard the news?" She asked angrily. James nodded a bit and Kelly frowned and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." James mumbled. "Kendall just called and told me." He explained. "He says he never slept with her and he's scared that she's using him in front of the media." He sighed and Kelly looked up at him. "A-And he said he loves me." He added.

Kelly smiled up at him and gently stroked her hand over the brunet's cheek. "And do you believe him?" She asked softly.

"He'd never lie to me... I believe him." James said and nodded. "He promised me he'd solve this and I believe him." He said. Kelly eyed him and let out a small breath. "And you know why? B-Because I love him too."

"Oh, sweetie." Kelly cooed and smiled at him. "You're so sweet." She said and James smiled at her and blushed. He excused himself and went back to practicing on his flute. He'd learned quickly but it still wasn't entirely easy.

He missed Kendall and he felt bad for him. He really just wanted time to go back a few hours so that he could lie with the blond in bed again and just cuddle. That had been the best so far. The soft caresses, gentle nudges and the comfortable silence and feeling of completion. Maybe he really did belong with Kendall because the more he thought about it the more he thought it was how it was supposed to be.

_Linelineline_

"Oh, Kendall! I'm so happy to see you!" Mercedes cried out and slung her arms around the blond and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I-I just can't believe that y-you're back!" She sobbed dramatically and Kendall just barely avoided to roll his eyes.

"Hello, Mercedes." He said lowly. "I believe we have some things to talk about." He said and looked down at the blonde who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Of course!" She said. "Of course, step inside and we'll talk." She promised and gestured at the door. Kendall gave a weak smile before entering the familiar house and Mercedes followed him and closed the door behind them. "I'm so glad to see you, Kendall." She said and looked up at him. "Oh, I should have never done what I did to you."

Kendall swatted her away and shook his head. "No, you shouldn't have." He said. "And what is all this? We never slept together so why in the world would you say that the baby's mine?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

His ex frowned and shook her head hopelessly. "Oh, I'm sorry... but I just didn't know what to do. Jett was horrible to me. He just used me and... a-and I know that you'd never use me or yell at me... or be horrible to me." She sniffled. "You're the best guy I've ever dated and... I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want everyone to think that I was some kind of idiot."

"Yeah?" Kendall asked. "Well... you're balancing on the very edge of that reputation." He sighed and Mercedes gave him a pleading look.

"You have to help me, Kendall... You're my only hope." She said.

"You know I can't help you. I'm... seeing someone else." He mumbled. "I can't get back together with you and even if I could... the child would be a lie."

Mercedes frowned and Kendall could feel that familiar pang in his heart. The one he always got when he knew he'd broken someone's heart. "Please, Kendall... I don't need you to stay around forever. Just until thing are cleared up. We'll figure something up... just please."

"I-I don't know..." Kendall mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "It's not a very good idea."

"You're my only hope, Kenny." Mercedes frowned and the blond singer gave another sigh and closed his eyes. He just couldn't stand it when Mercedes called him that since they both knew how much he actually _liked_ being called something sweet. "_Kenny..._" Mercedes pleaded.

_Linelineline_

"Hey..." Kendall mumbled, standing outside James' door with guilt written all over his face. Guilt James couldn't see but clearly heard on the blond's tone. "You okay?" Kendall asked softly and James let him into the apartment, walking into the living room.

James gave a sigh and sat in the couch. "I'm fine, Kendall." He mumbled. "Are you alright?"

Kendall shook his head and the brunet placed his hand on his knee. "I'm far from fine, James... I'm caught up in the middle of a scandal and I don't want to be the bad guy." He whined. "But... no matter what I do I will be the bad guy..."

"How is that possible?" James asked and tried to smile a bit to relieve the tense mood in the room. "I can't see how you could ever be a bad guy." He chuckled but Kendall wasn't amused at all and grabbed a hold of James' hands and looked into James' hazel eyes.

The two glossy orbs were still and stared into the distance but Kendall had a feeling that James somehow just knew that he was looking him in the eyes. "Because." Kendall said softly. "If I ditch Mercedes everyone will talk about how I am abandoning 'my baby' but... if I pretend to get back together with her I'll be the most terrible boyfriend in the world."

"Um... I-I'm pretty sure y-you wouldn't-" James stuttered silently.

"I'm talking about you, James." Kendall sighed. "I don't want to be evil on international TV and I most definitely do not want to be with anyone but you." He said and James blushed deeply.

"I love you." James said and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and he eyed the brunet in front of him.

"What?"

"Y-You told me that... before when you called." James said shyly. "A-And I want you to know that I love you too."

The blond singer blinked his eyes and stared at James. When in the world had he told James that he loved him? Sure, he loved James. More than anything and anyone in fact! But he never thought he'd have the balls to tell him. At least not for a while. "D-Did I say that?" Kendall asked, sounding almost awed. "Wait, you do?" He then asked, realizing that James had said it back.

James nodded happily and Kendall lit up like a sun. "I do." James said. "O-Or is that weird?" He asked worriedly, lips pouting and forehead wrinkling in a weak frown. Kendall shook his head again and squeezed James' soft hands in his.

"N-Not at all!" He said. "No, no! I love you!" He said gleefully and swept forward and kissed the brunet soundly on the lips. "Thank you, for telling me that." He cooed and James' cheeks just kept darkening.

"N-No problem." He said silently and Kendall smiled at him.

"Can I take you out?" He asked. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked and James hesitantly nodded. "I know this great place where they have takeout and we could find somewhere nice and quiet." Kendall suggested.

James nodded again. "I'd like that." He murmured and Kendall pecked on his lips sweetly. "Hey... am I really your boyfriend?" James asked and Kendall chuckled, ruffling James hair.

"Yeah, you are." He said and the words made James' heart pound.

James Diamond, the blind man, belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't expect me to update, hm? Hmmm?<strong>

**Gosh, I miss you guys. But theses stories are really hard to write all of a sudden. It's some kind of writers block but still not. I know what I want to write but it just doesn't become as good as I'd like it too...**

**Anyways, here's an update. I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for this story. I have too!**

**Thank you for reading and i really hope that you enjoy :)**

**oxox Hannah**


End file.
